A rose in chains
by UltimateWhiteRose
Summary: She lived her life as a slave but when she was bought, she got two new mistresses. Slave AU [Reposted].
1. Chapter 1

**Some stuff are inspired from other fics I read (on different sites).**

Light beamed through a small window with cracks on the upper right. It slowly crawled until it hit the eyelids of the lone occupant. Eyes fluttered open showing silver eyes, which are normally full of life but these have none. The occupant slowly rose and got out of bed. Ruby walked towards the small bathroom inside the small room. There was no door so she came face to face with a cracked mirror.

Her long black with red tips that reached her butt, where covered in dirt. Her eyes had dark rings making it look like she hasn't slept. Dust covered her face, hiding her pale white skin. Ruby sighed then began doing her morning routine. She didn't have time to shower so she just washed her face, removing the dust but not all of it.

Exiting the bathroom, she made her way to a worn out dresser. She opened it and inside are five identical black long sleeve shirt and skirts. Below the clothes are three black boots. The clothes were given to her by her mistresses and she always made sure she kept it clean.

After dressing up, she turned to one of the post of her bed and saw a red hood with a short cape only ending on her lower shoulders. Making sure she is well dressed, she pulled on the collar on her neck to relive some discomfort. She put on the hood and tucked her hair inside then left her room and made her way towards her mistresses room.

She passed the numerous rooms, paintings and decorations of the now Schnee-Belladonna castle. The Schnee and White Fang made an agreement that the heiresses of the Schnee and Belladonna are to be wed as a sign of peace between the two. This managed to end the conflict between the two and the old leaders backed down from their position.

Ruby kept walking along the empty hallways. There are other servant but they aren't up yet. She managed to reach the doors of her mistresses and was about to knock but heard muffled voices of her owners. Ruby took a step back and kept her head down. Her mistresses have been arguing quite a bit in past few days but they where usually friendly with each other.

Ten minutes of yelling passed and the door suddenly opened and one of her mistresses stormed out of the room. It was Queen Weiss Schnee, the more aggressive mistress, a girl with long white hair pulled back into an off center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She has an scar on her left eye

Weiss looked towards the slave with an evil glare as she stomped towards Ruby and pulled her up by her collar despite being only a few inches taller.

"Were you listening the whole time?!" She roared, voice full of anger.

"No-no, Mistress. I-i was just waiting until I could enter." Ruby wheezed, her breathing being slightly blocked due to her chain.

"Weiss, leave her alone!" A voice shouted from within the room.

Weiss glared at the door then dropped Ruby on the floor, leaving her gasping for air and holding back her tears. Weiss then left as Ruby staggered to get back on her feet then walked towards the door.

"May I enter?" Ruby asked in a whisper as she held her side.

"Yes, you may." the voice said softly. The voice belonged to Queen Blake Belladonna, a girl with long black hair and cat ears, sitting on the edge of the bed with a book in hand. She was her other mistress, more nicer than Weiss and would spend of her time reading anything from books to documents when she wasn't doing her royal duties That's right, both of her mistresses are royalty.

"I'm sorry about that, Ruby. She has just been going through some problems. Would you please clean all this up?" She groaned as she stood up and walked out oo the room, leaving their slave alone.

Ruby looked around and sighed as she saw the trashed room. Most mornings began like this for Ruby. Both mistresses don't really seem to pay much attention to Ruby outside of doing tasks or orders from them, but they're the only family Ruby has left now. For Ruby, living here was much better than being a slave in the desert.

Ruby began tidying and cleaning the room as tears slid down her cheeks. She went to great efforts to make sure her mistresses doesn't see her cry, especially Weiss. The last time Weiss saw her cry, she went into an uproar saying Ruby was being ungrateful, Blake paid the slave no mind.

They weren't really tears of hate and sadness, Ruby was just really happy to finally have a home. They were just tears she couldn't help but shed. From fear of getting Weiss's wrath and the pain from the collar chocking her, the tears just simply build up.

Ruby continued tidying and cleaning until the room was spotless, which she smiled a little. After that she made her way towards the kitchen to prepare her mistresses meals. Her mistress Blake preferred fish in most meals and dishes. Weiss on the other hand made a list and schedule of meals she wanted to eat, so It wasn't hard.

Ruby wasn't a good cook at first but Weiss made sure she improves. She doesn't eat until later in the day which didn't bother her since it was the same at the slave camp.

Ruby brought her mistresses their meals and saw they were happily chatting in the dining room. She place their meals on the table then bowed and went back to the kitchen to clean plates the other servants used. When she saw they were done, she gathered the plates and cleaned them before leaving to tend to her other duties.

The rest of the day was the normal routine for Ruby. She would clean the hallways of the castle then help whatever Blake needs in the her library office. Sometimes Blake help her read and write for a few minutes.

After that came lunch, which she made for her mistresses and more dish cleaning. After lunch is over and cleaned up, she would deal with Weiss's orders. On good days she would simply clean up messes and organize non important files. Easy enough work and she gets to be blessed when she sees Weiss smile or sing, which brought a smile on the slave's face

On bad days, Weiss would yell or hit her or both, her way of venting if a problem occurs or a fight between her and Blake. Ruby knew she doesn't mean it and got used to it. Weiss makes sure she does not hurt their slave too much or else Blake would argue with her.

And after all that, she is given her meal, a plate of leftovers from today. Sometimes some leftovers are from sweets, which she would save for last to eat. It wasn't tasty like the stuff she makes but she got used it.

After eating and cleaning, She then heads to her mistresses room and prepare their baths and setting out their sleep wear. She made sure to not touch anything else. Last time she did, Weiss almost broke her hand.

Giving them a good night, Ruby dragged herself across the castle, the garden and into an old servants quarters. She made her way to her little room to brush her teeth, wash her face, and important areas before changing clothes.

She removed her hood, letting her hair fall then collapsed on the worn out mattress. It may be like that bit to her it felt like heaven. She covered herself with her thin blanket, barely giving her warmth then stared at the ceiling and yawned.

'Good night Yang, Mom and Dad. I miss you so mu-' she thought then tears started sliding down on the side of her face unto the mattress. She covered her eyes with her arm. She sniffled. This was her days are like but somehow she felt strange, like it was a start of change. Her others thought vanished as sleep overcame her and welcomed it happily.

 **《 A.N. 》**

 **Some stuff where inspired from other fics I read (on other site) before finalizing this fics. If some of them look familiar, It is purely coincidental.**

 **I almost cried at the last part but I hope you enjoy and leave a review about what you think.**

 **Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke for another day of serving her mistresses. She got up, washed her face then got dressed. She felt less tired today for some reason but put the thought in the back of her mind. She didn't have time for that or else Weiss might get mad at her.

She made her way towards her mistresses room and was surprised when she didn't the voices of her owners shouting and arguing. 'They're not arguing? Did they solve their problem?' Ruby thought then made her way towards the door.

She knocked, making her mistresses know she is waiting outside. The door opened and out came Weiss, who isn't angry.

Ruby saw Weiss say something but no sound came from her mistresses mouth. Before Ruby can say something, Weiss turned around and walked away.

Ruby stood for a moment, looking at the leaving mistress with her head tilted to the side. She was trying to piece together what Weiss said but a familiar voice broke her from her thought.

"Come In."

Ruby jumped in surprised. She looked in side the room and saw her other mistress, Blake, sitting in front of a vanity mirror. Ruby's heart beat fastened as she saw her mistress. Being the nice one, she harbored feelings for her faunus mistress.

Blake called her to come closer and ordered her to brush her hair. Ruby obliged, already has done this multiple times before.

As she is brushing her mistress hair, she wondered why she can hear Blake's voice but can't hear Weiss's.

"I have a delivery coming today, I want you to bring them to my office later please." Ruby nodded and saw Blake smile. A blush formed on her face but can't be seen because of her hood.

Blake said to stop then stood up and left the room, leaving Ruby holding her mistress's brush. Ruby turned to face the vanity mirror, she placed the brush on the table and looked at the mirror. She saw the reflection was blurry then she blinked. The mirror was now clear and she could see herself. She rubbed her eyes and quickly left the room but not before looking at the mirror again.

She then starts her usual routine of cleaning and organizing. She started mopping the floor using a hand held brush with a pail of soapy water. Then she headed to the throne room. She swept and mopped the area near her mistresses thrones.

She sat up on her knees and wiped her forehead using her arm. She felt the whole day is odd. Her aches didn't bothered her, the whole castle is quiet and the most odd thing today is that she can breath without feeling her collar choking her.

She shook her head and continued cleaning. She was thankful her mistresses didn't see her not working. She finished cleaning then started heading towards Weiss's office.

During her walk, she felt she was being watched but when she looked around, she found no one.

She saw the door to Weiss's office was wide open. She looked inside and saw her mistress writing. She knocked on the door but heard no order to come in. A few moments passed, she didn't dare to knock again and decided to stay outside.

Ruby stood outside waiting with her head down but ears open for Weiss. The feeling of being watched returned and she started looking around again. She slowly turned her head towards Weiss's office and saw her mistress isn't there.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder... Did I do something wrong?" Ruby said to herself worried she may have angered her mistresses without knowing. She shrugged off the idea and made her way to the kitchen to make lunch for her owners.

Thinking back to what she said to herself, Ruby carefully prepared their meals. When she added the final touches, she brought it to her mistresses, who were at the table happily chatting with each other.

Ruby smiled at the sight then returned to the kitchen. As soon as the kitchen door closed, the chattering ended and Ruby heard nothing.

She peeked from behind the kitchen door and saw that her mistresses and meals she made where nowhere to be found. "Maybe they went somewhere else to eat?" She said to herself. She then cleaned the kitchen and dinning room and quickly left it, intent on finding her mistresses.

After looking all over the castle, she found both of her mistresses sitting on their throne. Weiss is sitting on a white stone throne with different color dust crystals. The same with Blake but hers was black.

Ruby slowly approached both of them with her head down. "Um...mistresses may I please...speak to you?" The slave asked softly.

No response came and fear ran through the slave's body. Ruby looked up and saw her mistresses with their heads down, hair covering their eyes. Ruby quickly apologized, fearing she angered not only Weiss but also Blake.

No response came again and tears started sliding down the slaves eyes. Ruby heard sound of water dripping and look up. Her eyes widen in shock as she sees her mistresses melt into a puddle of black goop.

Ruby screamed then ran towards the throne panicking and reached out for the black goop forming around her mistresses but a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Ruby slowly looked up and saw a hand then an arm but before she was about to see the holder's face, she was pulled back away from the throne. She fell on her butt when her wrist was freed. She look up and a person in a black hooded crawled back in fear when she saw the person's face. It was a skull.

Despite having little knowledge, Ruby knew who the person in front is her is.

Death.

"Hey, hows it doing?" Death asked as the flesh on his hand burned away showing bone.

Ruby screamed in fear as she crawled back but no matter how far she crawled away, Death is a few feet in front of her.

"Please don't take me away, I don't want to die!" Ruby begged, still shaking from seeing her mistresses melting.

"Relax Red, ya ain't dead, well not yet anyway." Death said as he waved his skeleton hand.

Ruby stopped panicking and looked at Death confused.

"You're just near death." Death chuckled at his joke.

"This is kinda like a limbo." Death continued as he scratched his chin while looking around.

"Kind of poetic really, that even in near death you continue to serve those two" Death said and used his thumb to point at the two puddles behind him.

Ruby stood up, still afraid of Death. "W-where are my mistresses?" Ruby asked.

Death laughed.

"Those two? Honestly I'm surprised you care so much. They are mostly the reason you're here in the first place and people call me a monster."

Fear turned to Anger. Ruby clenched her fist, anger rising, as she never heard someone speak so harshly about her mistresses.

"That's not true! I don't know how I got here!" Ruby shouted as one of her foot stomp and crossed her arms.

"Maybe I ate something or this is all a bad dream." Ruby said in a thinking pose.

Death sighed. "Listen Red, I know you don't want to hear it but they are the reason you are here." Death said sternly causing the slave to lower head.

'Are my mistresses are really the reason I'm here?' Ruby thought. 'Sure they hit or punish me but they never did anything this bad...right?'

Death watched the girl, knowing what was going on her mind.

After a while Ruby raised her head to look at Death straight in the eye...socket.

"Are you going to wait until I die?" Ruby asked, never breaking eye contact.

"Of course not, stupid." Death said waving his hand

'Besides, you have something that is worth nothing in the afterlife.' Death thought.

"Uh what am I suppose to here then?" Ruby asked, not knowing what to do next.

Death shrugged and turned around.

"Dunno, It's up to you to find your way back." Death said over his shoulder before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

Ruby then started wandering around the now abandoned forest. It was like she was a ghost, well trchnically, she is...

Ruby eventually wandered into her mistresses room. She slowly made her way towards the bed then sat on it. She ran her hand on the soft bed sheets, thinking of how nice it would be to someday lay in a bed like her mistresses.

"Especially with...them." Ruby muttered unconsciously. A few seconds later, she realized what she said and quickly stood up, backing away from the bed.

She put both hands on her head. Deep down she felt it was wrong but she couldn't deny that she has such feeling for them.

After all they had taken her from the hot desert of Vacuo and gave her a home with food and clothing. It didnt matter how bad the room was or that they would sometimes get rough and hit her. What mattered is that she could make them happy.

'Maybe they won't really miss me...' A thought came from her head, causing Ruby to cover her mouth as tears slide down her cheeks.

Then a sound came from outside the room. Ruby recognized it. It was Weiss's voice, singing.

Joy ran through her body, she wiped her tears and ran towards the door.

As she got closer and closer the singing became louder and louder. Ruby grabbed the doorknob and went out the room.

"Mistreee- woaah!" She shouted then fell into a white void as soon as her foot was out the door.

She fell on her back but didn't feel the pain. The sound of her mistress's voice caused her to sit up.

In front of her is a wooden door with a picture of Weiss and Blake holding hands. She stood up and held the doorknob then stopped when a voice said.

"Remember, This is a one way door. Make sure you truly wish to return before you open the door."

Ruby's mind was then filled with doubt.

"Would they be better without me? I'm here stuck at near death, I must be causing them so much trouble..." Ruby said to herself, tears again sliding down her face and her grip on the knob loosened.

She stood there for a moment and heard feint crying. It was from Weiss. Ruby could hear her mistress whispering her name... calling for her.

Ruby's grip tightened and turned the doorknob. She was about to push it open it but heard another familiar voice behind her.

Time slowed down as she turned around and saw a mop of wild yellow hair.

She gasped as she saw her sister Yang standing a few feet from her and from behind her sister are their parents, Summer and Taiyang.

"Ruby?"

 **《 A.N. 》**

 **Hey, so I need your help. You see I made the title on the spot and I need you to suggest a title for this fic! :D**

 **A few things to point out.**

 **1) Even thought they live in a castle doesn't mean its medieval time. This fic is set in modern time but they didn't invent cars or airships.**

 **2) No, Roman is not Death.**

 **Thank you, Enjoy and leave a review, I really love reading comments.**

 **Also since this is a new fic, Im gonna focus on releasing five chapters for this then update my other fics.**

 **Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of the stuff are inspired from other fics I read (from different websites.)**

The sound of an alarm filled the room of the two queens. Blake opened her eyes and rolled to the side of the smiled when she saw Weiss sprawled out all over the bed.

She shook her head smiling and kiss Weiss on the cheek. It caused Weiss to open her eyes and groaned.

"Ugh Morning already?"

Blake watched her wife, Weiss stand up, revealing she was naked and stretched. She smiled. She's the only one who can see this side of Weiss. Behind the stern and professional facade lies a free and slightly lazy side of Weiss.

Weiss didn't bother getting dress and went to the bathroom. Blake looked around and saw her clothes. Using the bed sheets, she collected and put them on. She then followed Weiss into the bathroom.

After a hot shower, both queens got dressed for the day. "What are your plans for today, Blake" Weiss asked as she sat down on the other chair of the vanity mirror and began brushing her hair.

Blake looked at her wife's reflection as she brushed her own hair. "I have new books to organize then some royal duties and after that I can relax." Blake answered.

Weiss, finished brushing her hair, laughed as she walked towards the door. "If you need to "relax" come get me."

Blake, still watching using the mirror, saw Weiss open the door and left. When she saw the door shut, her hands covered her face. She was blushing because of Weiss.

Her blushed vanished when she felt something wasn't right. She looked at the door and waited for a knock but heard none.

After a minute, she saw the door knob turn and sighed but was surprised when she saw Weiss come back in.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Blake asked confused as she watched her wife approach her.

"Well, It's just she isn't there"

Blake tilted her head confused. "Who isn't there?" She asked.

Weiss began waving her hands. "You know um... Ruby! Ruby's not at the door." She said after remembering our slave's name.

Blake hummed then stood up. "Do you think she's still sleeping?" Blake asked.

Blake saw her wife's confusion was replaced with anger and growled (which turned her on.)

"She better not be!" She yelled and ran out the room.

Blake sighed to calm herself down and to prepare for the day. She began making her way to her office, already thinking of the books she'll read or organize then the thought of her royal duties came. She frowned, hating doing it. She wonders how Weiss loved doing them.

As she reached the throne room, she froze in place as she heard her wife's scream. Blake rushed towards the main door but it burst open and in rushed her wife, her white shirt and hands covered in blood.

As Blake approached her wife, she saw her trying to talk but unable to form words. Blake grabbed Weiss shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Please calm down, Weiss. What's wrong?"

Weiss looked up, tears flowing down her eyes then opened her arms, showing Ruby covered in blood.

"Ruby..." was all Weiss could mutter.

Blake eyes widened and took Ruby in her arms. "Meet me in the hospital!" She said then ran out the room with Ruby in her arms.

Luckily, there was a carriage waiting outside and she got in it, ordering the coachman to head to the hospital. While they made their way towards the hospital, Blake tried to lessen the blood but failed.

Once they arrived, she burst through the door and shouted for help. The doctors scrambled, taking Ruby from the queen and gently placed her on a stretcher the nurses brought.

Blake watched the staff push the stretcher through door, leading to the ER. A few minutes later, a female doctor with brown skin and green eyes walked out the ER door.

"Your highness, I'm Dr. Peach. May I ask what happened?" Peach asked, pen ready to write.

"I don't know, Weiss came crashing into the room carrying Ruby who's covered in blood." Blake managed to mutter. With her cat ears, she can hear one of the nurses say Ruby has no pulse. Blake stood shocked at what she heard.

Peach tried to snap their queen out of her thoughts but to no success. She sighed. "Your highness, let's go to the waiting room, Ok?" She said then led Blake to the waiting room.

They reached the waiting room and saw Weiss sitting there with new clothes. Blake saw Weiss look up to them and quickly stood and went to Blake. Weiss softly grabbed Blake's arms.

"Is she alright!? Will she be ok?!" She then began shaking Blake as she asked questions.

Blake grabbed Weiss's arms and held on. "Weiss, please calm down."

Weiss slowly calmed down then crossed her arms and started pacing back and forth.

The ignored Dr. Peach approached then pacing snow queen and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Queen Weiss, what happened?" The doctor asked, pen ready.

"I-i left the room to look for her and I couldn't find her." She said as Dr. Peach wrote down what she said.

"So I asked the other staff where her room was and they showed me to her door. I went down to get her then I saw the floor covered in blood." She continued.

"S-she was just lying there, not moving. I-i didn't know what to do." Weiss began to tear up. Blake saw this and hugged her wife, whispering comforting words.

"You did good, Queen Weiss." Dr. Peach said putting away her pen and notepad.

"We're going to take good care of her." She said and the intercom paged her to the ER. She bowed then left.

The two queens waited. Minutes turned to hours as they continued to wait in the waiting room. During their time waiting, Blake left to get comfort foods which calmed Weiss down but she was still anxiously pacing the room.

Five hours passed then Dr. Peach walked out with a frown on her face. Weiss ran up to the doctor. "Is she ok?"

Dr. Peach sighed and looked over to Blake. "We need to talk...all of us." She said the started walking.

Blake stood up with Weiss. They both looked at each other confused then followed the doctor. The doctor then lead them to a small room with a mirror on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked after shutting the door and walked up to a table.

Dr. Peach gestured them to seat and they did. "We have a... well issue with the girl you brought in."

"An Issue?" Weiss asked and the doctor nodded.

"First, I'm gonna need you to give me her information. Name, Age, Date of Birth. All that I need to record." Dr. Peach said.

Both queen blushed embarrassed. Weiss answered for them saying they only knew her name. The doctor then asked how they got their slave. Weiss then began telling the story of how she bought her as an anniversary gift for Blake.

After Weiss told the story, Dr. Peach stood up then made sure no-one was near the door and closed the window curtains.

"We have a major problem here." The doctor said after returning to the table.

"I'm sure you know this girl is a human and one of her owner is a faunus." She said in a neutral voice.

"What the problem then?" Blake asked and the doctor slid a folder towards the queens.

"Well I don't know where to start. First, You two should be arrested-"

"What do you mean arrested?!" Weiss cut off the doctor with a glare.

"-for what has happened to this poor girl." The doctor continued, unaffected by Weiss's glare.

She gave Weiss a cold glare causing the snow queen to quiet down.

"Please elaborate what you mean, Dr. Peach." Blake said intertwining her fingers with Weiss's. The doctor asked for the folder, which Blake returned and pulled out the first paper.

"We were able to stop the bleeding but she has lost massive amounts of blood." As the word blood was said, Blake felt Weiss flinch at the word, probably traumatized by it.

"It is a miracle that we managed to revive her. We then gave her massive amounts of blood to replace the lost ones." Again Weiss flinched and Blake squeezed her hand

"We then began further examining her." She put the paper on the table and turned it.

Both queens saw it was a picture of Ruby with cloths covering her chest and nether regions. Their eyes widened as the looked at the photo of Ruby's body almost looking like a skeleton, covered in purple spots, some of the spots covered large parts of her body.

"What you're looking at is picture from a camera that shows bruising on the skins. As you can see, almost all of her body is covered in them." Dr. Peach said.

Both queens were frozen in place at the sight of the horrible image they were looking at. The doctor then began saying what they did to help Ruby.

They found major bruising around her neck and they found the source to be a metal collar digging into her skin. After removing the collar, they put a neck cast on her. They then ran an x-ray and saw numerous broken bones. The worse was her ribs, luckily it didn't puncture Ruby's lungs. The minor problems where on her arms and legs which showed abuse.

She presented the x-ray photo which cause Weiss to cry then the doctor continued. Before they put Ruby's whole body in a cast, they tested her blood and showed she has low nutrient and vitamin levels.

Now Weiss was wailing, trying to wipe her tears with her sleeve but it never seems to stop. Blake have a one arm hug to calm her wife down.

"...My guess is that this girl has been in an unimaginable amount of pain for a long time. She has not regained consciousness and I don't know if she will." She paused.

"Now I need to discuss how to deal with the two of you." Both queens look up confused as if they where asking what the doctor meant.

"The Schnee and White fang kingdoms made a new law stating that no human shall harm a faunus and vice versa. This has been made after the former leaders stepped down." Dr. Peach stated as she put the papers back into the envelope.

Blake's eyes where wide in shock. Both of them, no. she broke a law made to keep peace between two races.

"Your highness, I feel I can't let you take her back. However while running tests on her, she kept on muttering your names so I feel she has a strong connection with you two."

Blake looked up along with Weiss, who managed to control her crying, with hope in their eyes.

"However, If other kingdoms or citizens hear how poorly she has been treated, It could spark major conflict."

Both queens grimaced. The two kingdoms and races had found peace but if news of how both queens badly treated a slave, it could break the kingdoms and trust.

"Now, I'm willing to give her back her back but I need to make sure that she is taken good care of. Meaning, I need to see where she lives and her meals." The doctor said the she stood up.

"I have other patients to take care of. I will come back tomorrow to visit." She said walking towards the door then stopped.

"Speaking of which, I can't let you visit her...yet but you can see her." She then flicked a switch between the door and the mirror.

The mirror turned into normal glass making the two queens gasp not by the mirror but what they saw through it. They saw Ruby with most of her body covered by casts and machines connected to her body. She looked frail and the heart rate was barely moving.

Dr. Peach had left the room and the sight of Ruby's broken body was too much for Weiss to handle. She then burst into tears and sobbed into Blake's shoulder.

"What have we done, Blake?!"

Blake just wrapped her arms around the sobbing snow queen. Another side of Weiss is that she's very emotional. Her family training trained her to suppressed her emotions but Weiss ignored the training.

Blake kissed the top of her head.

"It' ok, Weiss..." Blake muttered as she too began crying. She has never felt this horrible before. The twisting in her stomach and chest was too much.

They both didn't realize how horrible Ruby's condition was, she never said anything or complained. She always had a smile on her face when she was serving them.

"Why didn't she tell us..." Weiss said between her sobs.

"I don't know..." Blake answered, continuing to cry then took Weiss's hand and left the room.

It was dark when they left the hospital and arrived home. Their stomach grumbled and it dawned on them that they stay so long at the hospital that they didn't had anything to eat.

Blake then lead Weiss to their room and left to get something to eat. She opened the fridge and grabbed some tuna sandwich for her and salad for Weiss.

As she put them on a plate, she noticed something on a small table in the corner. She approached it and saw a plate of leftover food. She wondered why there are leftovers but soon realized that this is what Ruby ate. She covered her mouth and backed away from the small table.

'This is what Ruby ate?!'

After recovering, she picked up the plate and threw the contents into a trash can. She grabbed their food and left the kitchen. She entered their room and saw Weiss curled up into a ball in the middle of their bed. She set Weiss's food beside her and whispered.

"Here, Let's eat."

Weiss then sat up properly but her shaking figure showed she didn't have the energy to do it. Blake sat down beside her and placed Weiss's salad on her wife' lap. No words where said as they ate. Half way through her salad, Weiss broke the silence.

"B-blake?" She asked quietly causing the faunus queen to look her wife.

"I-i...I-" Was all Weiss could muster as she tried to form the right words to say.

Blake gently shook her shoulder and laid her back into a hug. Weiss then began crying softly into Blake.

Ignoring the used plates Blake reached over an turned off the lights. She then pulled the covers up hoping they could get some sleep. Tonight, neither of them got much.

 **《A.N.》**

 **Sprinkle in some monochrome...**

 **This chapter took too long to write but I'm somewhat happy at how it ended.**

 **Balancing romance with hurt/comfort is hard but I enjoyed writing it! :D**

 **If you have a better name for this fic or find any grammar errors, PM me. pweeas~**

 **Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of the stuff are inspired from other fics I read (from different websites.)**

 **Fixed a few grammatical errors and changed a few sentences. Thank you to the readers who pointed them out and PMed me some suggestion. U da best!**

Morning came and neither queens had gotten much sleep. Blake woke up first and saw the alarm wasn't plugged in. She groaned and got out of bed. The movement caused Weiss to wake up and get out of bed as well.

Both did their normal morning routine then got dressed. During all this none of them said a word. Blake went to the vanity mirror and sat down then started to slowly comb her hair. Weiss copied the action and after a while she broke the long and grueling silence.

"She would be waiting for us right now..." She said half-consciously, looking at the door using the mirror. This cause Blake to flinch. She dropped her brush and got up to embrace Weiss.

"Weiss... We'll go visit her later, Ok?"

Weiss looked up at Blake and gave a half-hearted smile. Blake smiled back. Both of them left the room and went to the dining room for a quiet breakfast. After breakfast, they stayed together and waited for Dr. Peach to arrive. It was strange, despite all the servants they had, the castle felt empty to the two queens.

...Especially without her there with a smile on her face.

Ten minutes passed befora a guard entered with Dr. Peach.

"Good morning, your highness." The doctor said then bowed.

Weiss rushed up to the doctor. "Is...Ruby ok?" Weiss asked worry in her voice. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"She's resting in the hospital. We expect that with time, she will fully recover, Your highness." Weiss and Blake sighed in relief then the doctor approached Blake.

"Your highness, I need you to show me Ruby's room please." The doctor asked.

Blake scratched the back of her neck nervously then told the doctor that she doesn't know where. Weiss came back and told them that she can take them to where she found her. Blake and Dr. Peach nodded and followed Weiss.

They passed the servant's quarters and Weiss led them to a small worn out wooden door at the back-end of the castle. Weiss opened the door and started going down the cold stone stairs.

"What is this place?" Dr. Peach asked as they continued going down further.

"Its an old part of the castle that used to keep criminals before we decided to build a dungeon outside. There were not as many back then so it was really small." Blake answered.

Both queens had to memorize both the inside and outside of the castle. The queens and doctor reached the bottom of the stairs but Weiss stopped at the last step of the stair.

She had her head down, looking at the floor as if it would melt her if she stepped on it. "I-i can't go any further." She muttered then quickly went back up the staircase.

Blake looked at Weiss, confused and concerned. She was about to follow her but she heard a door open. She looked back and saw the doctor holding the door open for her. Mentally reminding herself to comfort Weiss later, both her and Dr. Peach went in the room.

Both were horrified at the pool of blood on the ground. Blake saw boot prints, knowing it was from Weiss. Some of the blood on the edge of the pool looked dry while the middle was still wet.

They followed the trail with their eyes and saw it came from a torn up bathroom near an metal door. They stepped over the pool of dried blood and went into the bathroom and looked around. The doctor was taking notes as she looked around, occasionally humming. Blake turned and saw a small wooden cabinet. She went to it and opened it.

Inside where Ruby's outfits, neatly hung as if they were new. Below them are her boots that also looked like they were new. It was heartbreaking seeing them so clean inside a horribly dirty place.

"Don't tell me she comes all the way down here to get dressed?" Blake thought to herself as she closed the cabinet.

Her eyes drifted towards the metal door. She went to it and opened it, struggling slightly due to the rusted hinges. She huffed as she fully opened the door and looked inside. She saw a small bed taking up most of the tiny room. She approached the bed and ran her hand on the mattress. The bed was as hard as the stone floor. She grabbed the thin blanket covering the bed then pulled it off. She saw the bed had stains and the springs could be seen poking through.

Blake put the blanket on the bed. She could not stand this awful and dirty place. Before she turned around and exited the room, something caught her eye. A red hood with a short cape at the end of the dirty bed. Blake picked it up and the pain in her stomach and chest returned.

Blake felt something wet on her face. She used her free hand and wiped it off. It was her tears, she was crying. She closed her eyes, brought the hood to her chest, rubbing it softly with her fingers.

Her horrible fears were true. Ruby lived in this horrible place.

'I-i had no idea...I never looked into where she was staying.' She thought as more tears fell.

Blake had assumed that Ruby had a room in the servants quarters. Blake heard a knock on the metal door. She wiped her eyes and looked back.

She saw Dr. Peach standing outside the room. Blake got up and left the horrible room. The doctor gave way for the faunus queen and closed the metal door, also struggling.

Once the door was closed, Dr. Peach turned around and saw Blake softly rubbing a red hood with her fingers.

The doctor cleared her throat, making the faunus queen look at her.

"Well, from the looks of thinks, it seems it was an accident." The doctor said softly as she looked over her notes. She saw what Blake was thinking and answered quickly.

"I studied a little criminology before becoming a doctor, Your highness" This seemed to answer Blake's unsaid question.

"It looks like she slipped and hit her head on the edge of the sink which caused head trauma and bleeding so it wasn't a result of abuse." Blake hearing the word abuse, flinched.

Both of them went back up after finishing and saw Weiss waiting beside the door they came out of. Weiss turned to Blake and saw her wife pull out Ruby's hood. Blake handed it to Weiss, who recognized it and held it close to her chest. Blake hugged her wife as she cried on her shoulder.

"Weiss" Blake said softly and Weiss looked up at her.

"R-ruby...lived down there, Weiss." Weiss froze as more tears streamed down her face.

"I-i didn't know..." Weiss muttered, trying to fight back her emotion. Blake softly patted her wife's head.

"Me neither Weiss." Blake said softly.

Dr. Peach stood beside them with a faint smile on her face.

"Your highness, It seems like both of you really didn't know about this or the true condition the girl was in." She said putting her hands in her doctor jacket.

"Even thought you both still neglected her, I feel that she may be returned to you care." Both queens smiled softly upon hearing this.

"I just asked a servant if they knew and she told me that there wasn't enough room for more helps. My guess is, Ruby chose to stay down there by her own accord." She continued.

"So, first thing is first. We need to find her a new suitable room. One with plenty of light and all necessary utilities." She finished, facing the queens.

Blake nodded and took Weiss's hand as she led them to a small hallway by the stairs of their quarters.

"We reserve these rooms for diplomats from different kingdoms, though we haven't had any in awhile so they may be dusty. They are the best rooms in the castle next to ours." Blake said then opened a door.

The room was pretty large with a small closet and dresser, as well as a fully outfitted bathroom. Dr. Peach looked around the room and smiled as she opened the close curtains of the room, letting sunlight in.

Outside the window, the room had a great view of the kingdom and got plenty of light. The room is also close to the queens, meaning Ruby will be better supervised.

"Yes, this room is great though it needs to be cleaned before she gets here but it will do nicely." The doctor said causing Blake and Weiss to smile. Blake took a step forward.

"I'll make sure to clean this room myself, Doctor." Blake volunteered, this time causing the doctor to smile.

"Now there is just the matter of her diet. What was she eating prior to the accident?"

Blake's smile vanished as she remembered what Ruby used to eat every night.

"Doctor, I just found out that...her meals consists of leftovers..."

Dr. Peach's smile was replaced with a deep frown the took out her notepad and wrote it down.

"She will need three meals a day, which consists of fresh ingredients, not leftovers." She said trying to contain her anger. Blake nodded.

"May we...see Ruby?" Weiss whispered softly and the doctor sighed.

"Well I suppose you can as long as you don't disturb her."

Weiss nodded and they left the castle. During the trip to the hospital, Weiss seems to fidget occasionally. Blake saw this and intertwined her fingers with Weiss's. It calmed the snow queen down.

When they arrived, Dr. Peach left and they signed in then made their way towards Ruby's small white room. They entered the room and all they heard was Ruby softly breathing as the machine pumped oxygen for her. They sat down on the chairs on the side of Ruby's bed. Both of them said no words, only listening to the breathing.

"Hi Ruby..." Weiss said softly, breaking the long silence.

"We hope you get better soon. I know...Its all our fault that this happened." Tears now started sliding down her face.

"I h-hope you can forgive us, t-though we probably don't d-deserve it." Weiss said through her sobs.

Blake put a hand on her wife's shoulder. She then felt a hand on top of her own and saw Weiss's hand above hers while the other is holding Ruby's cast.

"W-we picked out a n-new room for you."

Blake now had her wife in a one arm hug, rubbing her wife's shoulder softly as her tears also fell.

"It's got a great view, you can see so much of the kingdom and best of all it's really close to ours." Weiss stop to wipe her tears from eyes as she felt Blake continue to softly rub her shoulder.

"Ruby, we hope that you can find your way back to us." Weiss said softly. "We miss you."

Blake felt her wife could take it anymore and they left, not before promising to come back tomorrow.

From then on, everyday Weiss would go and visit Ruby. Blake tried when she could but she spent a lot of time cleaning Ruby's new room, which was a lot of word than it would seem. Weiss took some of her royal work with her to do while she visited Ruby and on breaks, she would sing to Ruby.

Weiss told Blake that she would notice a small smile on Ruby's face when she sang. Weiss thought it might help her wake up.

A few days passed, her room was all ready and the kitchen was stocked with all the food she needs. Now all that left was Ruby... It has been two weeks since she was hospitalized, everyday Weiss visited to talk and sing to Ruby and Blake would visit her when she finished cleaning a part of Ruby's new room.

Some of the casts on her had been removed, showing how just how badly her body was. If not for the bandages, she would have been a skeleton. Her chest and head was wrapped in bandages, though her neck, arm and legs were still in casts.

Both of the queens where currently sitting beside Ruby's bed as Weiss softly sang while Blake hummed along. It was nearing the end of visiting hours when Weiss finished singing. She wiped a few tears then stood up and softly stroked Ruby's cheek, careful not to move her head.

"Oh Ruby...please come back to us." She whispered then felt Blake's hand on her shoulder. Blake helped Weiss up in a one arm hug.

As they where walking towards the door, Weiss stopped and turned around. She took out Ruby's hood, which she always kept on her.

She went back to their slave's bed and place the hood beside her. She bent over, using one of hand to hold her off centered pony tail and softly kissed Ruby's cheek.

During all this, It became clear that both queens had deep feelings for Ruby that seemed to be sown into their own relationship.

Weiss smiled as she stood up straight then began turning around. But before Weiss fully turned around, They noticed something they had been waiting for so long.

Ruby's hand started to move.

 **《A.N.》**

 **I just wanna say... listening to sad songs while writing this probably wasn't the greatest idea I had but It resulted to this and I'm happy with it.**

 **"Other kingdoms" Ooooohhhhh.**

 **If you find an grammatical errors, tell me.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for pointing out grammatical errors on the last chapters.**

 **Enjoy and leave a review of you like.**

 **Next chapters will be released next week...why? Exams.**

 **Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of the stuff are inspired from other fics I read (from different websites).**

Weiss watched, breathless as their slave's body move faintly. Ruby's head began to twitch and her mouth opened. Weiss quickly makes her way towards the bed's side, leaving Blake standing alone.

As she makes her way to Ruby's bed, their slave's body began to move more, her mouth opening and closing. She could not believe what she is seeing.

Weiss heart ached seeing the scene, she knew the feeling Ruby was having, she was scared. Weiss began trembling and her eyes watered.

Reaching the side of the bed, she carefully avoided wires and tubes connected to Ruby and laid beside her. Blake managed to catch up with tears in her eyes and softly asked her wife to get off the bed but Weiss shook her off and softly touched Ruby's cheek, going from her finger tips to her palms.

Cupping the side of their slave's face, the Ice queen began softly talking through her tears, telling Ruby that it was ok and to calm down. It seemed to work as she felt through her hand that she has stopped fidgeting.

Weiss and Blake watched Ruby as she laid there for a few moments. Weiss felt Ruby lean into her her hand as if she knew it was Weiss's. Ruby's mouth slightly opened and all they could her was a thorny and vain attempt of her saying Weiss's name.

"Yes Ruby, its me" Weiss said softly through her tears. They then heard the monitors beeping to lower and Ruby eased back into the bed.

Seeing her calmed down, Weiss and Blake took turns telling him what happened, that she had an accident and now in a hospital recovering.

The door of the room opened and Dr. Peach came into the room, panicking. "Is everything alright?" She said then began to check the monitor.

Blake began telling the doctor how Ruby woke up scared and that she has calmed down. Dr. Peach wrote down what they said and went to an cabinet. She took out some examining tool and began checking on Ruby. She picks up a pen flashlight, turned it on. She then gently lifts up one of Ruby eye lids and pointing the flashlight, began examing her eyes.

"Ruby, Ruby, can you hear or see me?" The doctor asked earning a strained moan from Ruby. The doctor turns off the flashlight and gently opens Ruby's mouth and checked her throat. She stands up to get her bag and began looking inside. Finding what she is looking for, she returns with a bottle of water. She opens it and began pouring small amount s down Ruby' throat.

After giving her more amounts of water, Ruby's voice began to clear a bit though it still sounded weak.

"W-where am I?" She weakly said then opened her eyes. "Why can't I see?" Weiss and Blake hearts broke after hearing this. It cause more tears to from and slide down their face.

Weiss sat up and softly held Ruby's hand while the doctor began to explain what happened and that from being unconscious so long, her eyes would need to readjust before her vision would return.

After finishing explaining and examining Ruby, Dr. Peach got up, bowed then left the room, leaving both queens and the slave. Weiss and Blake sat beside Ruby.

"Ruby." Weiss said softly as Ruby began looking around, trying to look where the sound came from.

"Mistress Weiss, Mistress Blake?" She asked weakly. Blake softly touched her hand.

"Yes Ruby, Its us. We have been so worried about you." Ruby titled her head away as both queens saw tear began to from in her blank eyes.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked, gently cupping the side of Ruby's face again.

"I-i...I'm sorry i've been such a burden. I-i just...really wanted to see you both again..." Her voice was barely audible as Weiss and Blake sat in tears.

"Ruby...you...dolt, It's our fault for all of this." Weiss said as she sees Ruby's mouth open and knew she was about to say that its not their fault, she gently placed a finger on Ruby's lips to quiet her.

"Ruby...We owe you so much, things are going to be different from now on." Her blank eyes moved looking over towards both queens. Her empty gaze seems to cut through them. Neither Weiss or Blake had the heat to look into them.

"You didn't have to do anything...for me." She whispered before coughing a bit. Weiss picked up the water bottle and poured a small bit for her to drink then gave a small sigh of relief.

Weiss smiled, setting down the water bottle down then sat quiet for a minute. Blake broke the silence asking Ruby the question both queens wish so much to know. "Ruby... why didn't you tell us...?"Ruby's eyes looked away, showing she knew exactly what the queens were asking about.

"Ruby...answer us." Weiss demanded after receiving no answer. She knew Ruby couldn't refuse out of habit. "I just...I didn't want both of you to worry...I wanted both of you to be happy." Both were confused by her answer. "Please explain, Ruby." Blake asked softly.

"Well...you two...haven't been very happy lately. I mean some mornings both of you...argue and sometimes you are fighting with each other. I didn't want you to be more unhappy because of me, and if...hitting and yelling at me means you won't yell at each other then I don't mind." Weiss couldn't take anymore of what she was hearing and pressed her face into Blake's shoulder, still holding Ruby's hand then began sobbing.

"Ruby, what we have done is inexcusable. You shouldn't have to suffer because we are. We both forgot...that you are a person, not just some object. That you feel and care for both of us, even though you didn't have to. We forgot...that your a part of our family, Ruby." Blake wiped the tears in her eye as Ruby struggled to lift her casted arm.

"Please don't cry..." She said softly. Weiss pulled away from Blake and wiped her tears. Smiling softly, her grip tightened softly. "Ruby, you're so sweet." She whispered and saw Ruby's eyes began to droop.

Both queens smiled then stood up. "Ruby, you should get some sleep, ok? Both of us will be back first thing tomorrow." Weiss said and both of them saw that she was already asleep.

Outside of the room, Dr Peach, leaning against the wall beside the door, smiled after hearing the whole conversation. "Well Ruby, It seems you'll have a better life now." She thought then left.

Both queens left the hospital and went back to their castle. They changed into their sleeping attire and laid down in bed. Weiss stared up at the ceiling as Blake yawned while reading a book.

"Hey um...Blake?" Said faunus set her book down and looked over to Weiss. "Yes?" Weiss blushed deeply then looked away embarrassed. "Do you think we could...I don't know, get Ruby a gift or something tomorrow?" Blake smiled and giggled. "Of course, Weiss." The ice queen smiled then yawned.

Blake set her book on a nearby night stand then cuddled up to Weiss. "Hold me, Weiss?" She asked softly as Weiss wrapped her arm around her wife and gave a happy sigh. "Goodnight, Blake." Weiss whispered then heard a muffled goodnight from her wife. Both queens fell asleep for the first time in a while.

《Meanwhile, at an Vacuo desert》

Fire, smoke, screaming and the sounds of metal hitting metal filled the night sky and can be heard for miles. The source of the sound of chaos is from a camp in the middle of the desert.

To the normal travel, it would just look like a simple camp where one can rest and resupply but underneath it hides a darker secret. If a code was said to a guard, they would lead you to an underground base filled with weapons and cages. Inside said cages where human or faunus with collars on their necks. That's right, they are slaves.

The people in the camp are slave vendors. The operates as simple vendors in the morning and slave vendors at night. Normally they would have been selling slaves but tonight they were being attacked.

"Ahhhh-oof!" A man shouted, bat above his head, ready to strike down but was cut short when metal fist hit him on the face. The man fell on his butt, nose broken and bleeding. He gave up fighting and began backing away. Unfortunately, he was grabbed on the collar and hoisted up.

Gripping his assailants hand, he opened his eyes and looked straight into angry red eyes. "Where is she?!" The voice sounded feminine but was masked by anger and rage. "WHERE IS SHE?!" The voice shouted into his face.

The man gave no answer and began struggling to get free. His assailant didn't like this and cocked their metal arm back to punch him again. But before the metal fist connected to his face, it was stopped. The assailant looked behind and saw a blond man wearing white chestplate with a sword and shield holding her arm back.

"Let him go. We need him for information." The assailant growled then lowered their metal arm. The bleeding man gave a sigh of relief but is then shoved into the knight's shield. "You're lucky." The assailant growled then looked toward the blond knight. "Take him to the rest, Jaune." The now named blond knight, Jaune nodded and dragged the bleeding man away.

The assailant stood there, looking at their metal fist. "Yang!" A cheerful voice shouted causing the now named assailant, causing Yang to look at the direction of the voice. She saw a girl with orange hair in white and pink clothes with a metal hammer on her shoulder accompanied with a man with black hair that had a magenta streak in a green mistral clothes.

"Hey Nora, Ren." Yang said with her eyes back to lilac. She received a cheerful smile from Nora that reminded her of a certain someone and a nod from Ren. "Are all the vendors captured?" Yang asked.

"Yeah but some of them fought back so we had to break their legs." Nora replied cheerfully, earning a nod. "And the underground base?" Yang asked looking at Ren. "We found it, The others are currently freeing the slave and gathering the weapons." He replied in a calm voice while holding on the back of Nora's collar.

"Good job, Carry on then." Yang said dismissing her two friends. When both them were far enough, she reached in her pocket and pulled out an old photo of her and a girl as kids, using her good hand. The other girl in the picture has black hair with red tips. Her arm began to shake and tears began to drop onto the picture.

"I'm so close, Ruby. I'll avenge you and our family." She thought then wiped her tears and went to where Jaune went.

 **《A.N.》**

 **Here it is! Sorry it took a while. I took the advices you guys left and tried to improve my writing. Thank you!**

 **I'm not good at describing clothes. So, I'll just say it here. Jaune, Nora and Ren are wearing their Vol.1 outfit while Yang is wearing her Vol. 5 outfit.**

 **If you're asking where Pyrrha is, No she is not dead. I just decided not to reveal her yet.**

 **Leave a review cause I love reading them and Enjoy!**

 **Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of the stuff are inspired from other fics I read (from different websites).**

Yang sat on the bed of her room. It was ironic, she has a spartan room in a gladiator-like kingdom which called their soldiers 'Spartans'. Her room only had the things she needed. A bed, a dresser, a work bench she uses for her metal arm.

Yang, with her elbows on top of her knees, stared at her metal arm. Sure it gave her a new arm but it felt weird.

They finished the raid early and managed to get back to their kingdom at 3 am and now its 6 am. She clenched her metal hand and began remembering memories before 'it' happened.

《 Flash back 》

A seven year old Yang was tending on a field that their family owns. They sold crops they grew and harvested to the town market they lived at.

"Yang!" A voice shouted causing Yang to stop what she was doing and look towards the voice. She saw her little sister, Ruby wearing her red hooded cloak and was carrying a farming scythe. She was running towards her then stopped within a few feet from Yang.

"Yang, Yang look!" She said then pulled her hood and placed the scythe on her shoulder. "I'm the Reaper and I'm here for your soul." She said in a spooky voice while pointing at her step-sister.

Yang smiled at Ruby then put her hands on her hips. "I didn't know that the Reaper wears red and is incredibly cute!" Yang said then pulled her sister into a hug.

Both sister giggle and laugh as Yang began spinning around. They stopped when they heard a shout followed by multiple gun shots.

《 Flashback End 》

Yang was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She looked at the metal fist and saw tears on it. Shaking her head, She stood up then wiped her face.

Walking towards the door, she reached out for her jacket and put it on. She opened the door and saw Jaune, without his armor but still had his sword and shield, outside her door.

"Hey Yang. The Queen asked me to come get you." Jaune said.

"Thanks dude. Lead the way, let not make the boss lady wait." Yang said causing both of them to laugh.

They eventually made their way towards the kingdom's dungeon. They passed several guards and cells with criminals in them.

Reaching the end of the dungeon hall, both of them stood in front of a door with two Spartans, wearing bronze roman armor and carrying a shield, a sword, and a pistol on their waist, standing on both sides.

Yang and Jaune nodded at them and opened the door. Closing the door behind her, Yang saw her best friend and leader, Pyrrha Nikos looking at a one way window.

After the attack on their village, Yang was taken and nursed back to health by the Mistral kingdom. From there she was made into a gladiator that fought for entertainment. It wasnt until she was 15, she was placed to fight against the heiress and greatest warrior in the kingdom, Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyyrha acknowledged Yang after the match ended in a tie and they became bestfriends. Then two years later, they dethroned her parents and Pyrrha took over and assigned Yang as one of her generals.

"Hey Pyr. You called for me?" Yang said causing the redhead to turn around.

"Yes Yang." She answered. "The raid is a success and we gave refuge for the freed slaves. Good job." She finished then turned towards the mirror again.

On the other side of a mirror is bearded man with tattoos all over both of his arms. His arms and legs where tied on the steel chain he sat.

"And I believe you have been looking for this man?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Yang using the windows reflection.

Yang looked through the window and suddenly anger and rage took over her body. Her eyes turned red and her hair caught on fire.

'It's him! The man who killed Dad and Ruby' Yang screamed in her head, her knuckle turning white.

The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the owner. She saw Pyrrha looking at her with worry and sadness in her eye eyes. Pyrrha is the only person Yang has shared her past with. The look managed to calm down Yang... a little.

"Yang, You have to calm down."

Doing as she is told, Yang took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to normal and the fire was put out. During this, Pyrrha motioned Jaune to wait outside and he complied.

"I know he's the man who took everything away from you but you can't just let your emotions take control and kill him immediately." Pyrrha said, hand still on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Pyr. It's just...seeing him just make me wanna punch my hand through his head." Yang said waving her metal arm. Pyrrha, slightly disturbed, laughed sheepishly.

"It's up to you though. Either face him in arena or at court." Pyrrha said, removing her hand on Yang's shoulder. "I'll leave you to decide but do not kill him." She continued and gave a warning at the end before leaving the room.

Yang look back towards the window and saw the man struggling to get free. She stood there for a few minutes with multiple thoughts running in her head.

Walking towards the door at the side of the window, she entered the room of the captive and looked him in the eye.

"Remember me, bastard?" She said coldly with a smirk.

《 Meanwhile, at the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom 》

Both Queens woke up after a good nights sleep. After doing their morning routines and eating breakfast, they got in their carriage and made their way into town to get Ruby a gift.

Weiss haven't really given much thought into it. She looked towards her wife and saw her reading a book. They eventually reached the kingdom square and got out of their carriage.

A few citizens weren't thrilled seeing humans and faunes at first but they eventually came around the idea and some of them even started human-faunus families together. Weiss and Blake smiled seeing the citizens happy and peaceful. A few citizens who saw them bowed and the queens waved at them.

Both queens went down streets looking at all the different shops as they looked for Ruby. After walking past a few stores, they realized that shopping for Ruby proved more difficult than they imagined.

Aside from some clothes they thought she would like to wear and some stuff for her new room, both queens sat at a small cafe disappointed that they have not got her any sort of gift.

"This is frustraiting." Weiss said then took a sip of her coffee, her wife nodding in agreement. Both of them knew that Ruby would like whatever they got for her but they wanted to het her something she would legitimately like.

Weiss sighed as a faunus waitress brought Weiss a slice of strawberry cake and Blake's ordered tea. "I have no idea what to get for her...and we need to be at the hospital soon. We promised her we would be there."

Both of the signed for the final time and after finishing their food and drinks, they went back to their castle to freshen up a bit before making their way to the hospital.

After cleaning up, Weiss sat on the bed waiting for Blake, who was busy brushing her hair. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched Blake try to come some knots out of her hair.

Weiss laid back on the bed feeling a bit defeated as she looked around their bedroom. They failed to get her something meaningful that wasn't just some gift they bought at a store.

Weiss reached under the need for her secret hiding box. Sitting up she placed the box on her lap and opened it. She pulled out the only thing in this world as precious to her as her wife Blake, a grey corgi plushie named Zwei.

Weiss gave it a soft squeeze and looked at him, for being a few years younger than her, He's in a pretty great condition though he was a little worn out and had different stitches all over him. She used to hug him as she slept alone in her room

It was then it dawned on Weiss, the one thing she could give to Ruby that was perfect for her. She has her wife, Blake to hold at night but Zwei would be a perfect gift for Ruby, a little piece of Weiss she could always talk to and hold when she need to.

Weiss smiled hugging Zwei in delight as Blake walked up to her. Blake seeing the plushie, took a step back but after a fee seconds she saw it wasn't a real dog.

"What's that, Weiss?" Blake asked, sitting down to put on her shoes. Weiss look at her wife then back to the plushie in her hands. She raised it to match her eye level.

"It's my greatest treasure, i mean second greatest treasure. You're my number one." Weiss said mumbling the last part, lowering her head hoping to hide her blush and Blake didn't hear the last part.

Unfortunately for her Blake heard it thanks to her faunus ears and smirked. She reached out and cupped Weiss chin, turning it to face her. Blake saw her wife still blushing then placed her lips on her wife's.

Weiss stiffened at first but slowly melted into the kiss and dropped her plushie. She then wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and was pushed down on the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Blake looked down on her wife and saw she was panting with a dazed look. She then leaned to Weiss's ear.

"You're also my number one. I love you." She whispered, earning a moan from the snow queen. Before she pulled back, Blake licked her wife's neck, making her squeak.

Remembering they have to visit Ruby, Blake sat up and finished putting on her shoes. Weiss on the other hand, is still lying on her back slowly coming out of her daze

Feeling something tap on her leg, she raised her head and saw it was Blake. Weiss slowly sat up then found Zwei at her feet. She picked it up then stood up to find a box and ribbons.

Tying the final ribbon, Weiss present the decorated box to Blake. "I'm going to give it to her. I hope she likes it." Weiss said.

Blake walked up to Weiss then placed her hand on Weiss's. "I'm sure she'll love." She said the sighed. "I wish I had something to give..."

Weiss kissed Blake's cheek. "Don't worry, Blake. I'm sure you will find the perfect gift soon." She said making Blake smile. She then pulled Blake'a hand. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

They arrived at the hospital and after checking in, both queens headed to Ruby's room and opened the door. Dr. Peach was sitting beside Ruby, stretching one of her arm back and forth. Ruby looked up and gave a big smile as Dr. Peach set her arm down.

"That's enough for today, I'll come back tomorrow to do some more stretches. Just remember, your other arm still need to heal." Ruby nodded as Dr. Peach stands up and bowed to the queens before leaving the room.

The queens looked back to see Ruby smiling as he was one of his hand. "Mistresses, Look. I can move one of my arms again!" She said cheerfully.

Weiss giggled as Blake smiles then walked over to her bed, sitting on the side. "That's great Ruby, you're really healing quick, aren't you?" Weiss said causing their slave to blush lightly and nod. "Well, I really want to get better fast, so I can come home... I...really miss you both, mistress..." Weiss and Blake deeply as they smiled.

"Ruby, I got you a little something." Weiss said smiling as she pulled out the box with Zwei in it. Now it was Ruby who was blushing deeply. "Mistress, you didn't have to get me a gift." Weiss smiled then giggled.

"Don't be silly, Ruby. It's just for you." Ruby still blushing opened the box that Weiss had placed on her lap. After carefully removing the ribbon, she picked up the plushie. "It's...a..." Weiss blushed then looked away but sneakily looking at Ruby.

"It's my Zwei, I had him since I was 8. He means a lot to me and I thought he could keep you company when you feel lonely, dolt." She looked back and saw tears filling Ruby's eyes as she held Zwei close to her. "Th-Thank you mistress. I-i promise to take super good care of him."

The snow queen smiled softly, seeing her slave so happy filled her with such warmth and she could see Blake smiling to as Ruby hugged the corgi plushie. After wiping her eyes and regain herself, she smiled. "Thank you mistressed, I really love the gift." She then set Zweii softly beside her on the bed. Blake walked beside Ruby and bended down. "I have a gift for you too that I'm working in my office."

Ruby looked up excitedly. "Really?" she asked. Weiss looked at Blake confused asking the same question. Blake giggle as she stood upright. "But of course, It's going to be super great and you're going to love it." She answered and both queens almost started laughing at the stars in Ruby's eyes from excitement. "But you to get better, Ruby. So rest up." Ruby nidded, promising to work extra hard to get better.

After a fee minutes of talking, Dr Peach poked her head into the room. "I'm sorry for interrupting, your highness. I'm on my to surgery and just wanted to ask if you two could replace the bandages on her head for me?" Both queens nodded as she gave thanks and shut the door, running down the hall.

They looked over to Ruby as she blushed. Weiss gently reached and started to unwrap her bandage as it slowly came off. After about getting half of it off, Weiss saw a small tuff of hair poke out and before she pull more off, the bandages fell and the hair ended up covering Ruby, head to waist. Weiss and Blake's eyes lit up in pure amazement at the exotic black hair with long red tips that covered her.

"It's amazing." Blake muttered still in aww as Weiss slowly reach out, blushing and trembling to touch it. "My word, It's so soft." She said as she grabbed a big bunch of hair and uncharacteristically rubbed it against her cheek. "What's happening? I can't see anything!" Ruby muttered from under her massive hair causing both queens to laugh.

'That's cute' Both queens thought. "Ruby, you're hair is so beautiful! How did it get this long?" Weiss asked as Ruby used her good hand to push some of her from her face. "Well, I have never cut it before...the nurses cleaned and washed it for me but I usually hide it in my hood. Weiss and Blake looked at each other a little sad. "Ruby you could probably use a hair cut when you get out." Blake said but did not get a response. They looked and saw Ruby looking away from them a little sad.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Blake asked, getting no reply again. They heard her mumble something but couldn't quite understand it. "Speak up, Ruby." Weiss said in a commanding tone. This caused their slave to flinch and felt bad but they didn't show it.

"I...I don't want to get it cut..." Ruby finally answered. Both queens looked at her confused and Weiss asked why. "Because you said it was beautiful" She answered then covered her face with hair but they could see her blushing face.

One thought came into the queens head. 'That is so adorable!'. Weiss coughed into her hand, lightly blushing. "Okay, we won't get it cut but we are going to get it cleaned up a bit." They saw the hair nodded and they giggled.

After getting wrestling with Ruby's hair, they managed to replace and rewrap her head. The queens then looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late and it was time to go. Saying goodbye, they head back to their castle, tired from their long day. Blake then told Weiss she would be in her study all night and then walked away after giving a kiss goodnight.

Weiss sighed, sad she would have to sleep alone before getting an idea. She went up their room and cleaned up for bed before sitting down and waited for time to pass. Finally after about three hours, It was time to begin her plan.

Stage one was to sneak out of the castle under a brown cloak. After that making it out using her white horse came stage two. She arrived to the hospital and used her status to allow herself to visit at this hour and to silence the staff. She reached Ruby's room and saw her fast asleep with Zwei in her arms.

The snow queen quietly giggled then laid down beside their slave. She saw Ruby tossing a bit, probably from a bad dream. She knew just the remedy as she began softly whispering into her ear. Sure enough, She could see her begin to relax, just as she expected, she was pretty well-trained to know her and Blake's voice even when asleep. Weiss took the opportunity to kiss her cheek before sliding between her arms.

Weiss noticed that Ruby was soft and warm, not cold like her, which Blake said was nice. She pulled Ruby's arm closer like a warm blanket as she snuggled up to her. "I could get used to this." The snow queen thought to herself the yawned.

Weiss looked down to see Ruby in a peaceful sleep as she thought to herself just how much this girl meant to her. The snow queen haven't had feelings like this since meeting and being with Blake. She rested Ruby's head against her chest and hoped their slave could her the soft beat of her heart, like a soft lullaby as Weiss's eyes begin to droop.

She would make sure to wake up in time to leave before their slave woke up. Wrapping her arms around Ruby, enjoying everything about their little slave as she fell happily asleep in each other arms

 **《 A.N. 》**

 **Happy belated Holidays!**

 **I decided to put Yang's part of the story first cause so many people are curious about it. Its a small part of the past, there's still more. The reunion will be a big thing, don't worry.**

 **Here's some Monochrome fluff (I think?). It maybe short but it's my first time writing fluff so criticism and reviews are appreciated.**

 **Leave a review (have I told you that I love reading reviews?) and I hope ye enjoyed! See you next time**

 **Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of the stuff are inspired from other fics I read (from different websites).**

The sound of crowd cheering rang across the colosseum as a body fell to the ground with a thud. The body was bloody and covered in wounds while its opponent stood victorious.

Yang stood panting as she looked at the fallen man in front of her. Her body burned and ache as she gave everything she got in the battle. She poured every anger and rage bottled up on the man she defeated. Blood dripped down her metal arm onto the dry dirt below.

She decided to settle it in the colosseum and was approved by their Queen, Pyrrha. News spread about the fight happening after three days and citizens attended the fight. Even television channels broadcasted the fight for those who cannot attend and watch.

Raising her bloody metal fist in the air caused the crowd to go wild and threw flowers, coins and some even threw small jewels. Having enough, Yang made her way towards the exit, where Jaune and Nora waited for her. She reached them and Nora threw a water bottle, which she caught without looking.

"Good job, Yang." Jaune congratulated as Yang drank. "Yeah! That was like the sickest fight I've ever seen!" Nora said cheerfully which earned a chuckle from the blond knight and General.

It was indeed a 'sick' fight. Yang fought brutally and showed no mercy just like when she was a gladiator. She slowly toyed with the man who murdered her family then suddenly went to break every bone in his arms and legs. But the sickest part is when she finished him off by punching him in the face with her metal fist so hard it went half way through his skull.

Yang cleaned up, making sure no bits of the man is on her, then they made their way towards the top row of the colosseum where the monarch and nobles sat, guarded by Spartans. Passing the nobles, who praised and gave gifts, Yang reach the booth where her best friend sat.

Despite being the queen, Pyrrha never wore luxurious or fancy clothes. She prefers to wear her armour with her weapon and shield on her back. The only thing that showed she is the queen is her long red cape with her golden insignia stitched on the back.

Stopping in front of the booth, Yang bowed then waited for Pyrrha to speak. The crowd quieted down when Pyrrha stood up, cape flowing gently against the wind. "My people, I hope you enjoyed the show!" She said into the mic. "Our general, Yang Xiao Long showed the might of our kingdom personally against one of our enemies, Slavers!" The crowd cheered and Pyrrha waited for them to quiet down. "As you all know, after I took over the throne, I declared war against slavers and granted freedom to the slaves within our kingdom."

Her kingdom flourished more than when there were slaves. Their population grew as the freed slaves and killed slavers. She made a program where freed slaves are provide a small home and job to get up on their feet.

"And I hope you have freed your schedule because we have a new batch of Slavers that our military will fight against!" She announced causing the entire colosseum to shout and cheer. The slavers they put in the colosseum are ones sentenced to death after trial.

Pyrrha, Yang, Jaune and Nora returned to castle after talking to the nobles. Yang followed Pyrrha while Nora dragged Jaune somewhere. The Queen and General entered Pyrrha's study and Yang plopped down a chair in front of a wood desk while Pyrrha sat behind it.

They stayed in silence until Pyrrha broke it. "I hope the fight removed a few skeletons in your closet." Yang chuckled then sighed. "Yeah, It did. I owe you one for that." Pyrrha smiled while waving her hand. " It was nothing, Yang."

Yang smiled then leaned back into her chair. 'I did it, I avenged Dad and Ruby. All that's left now is to find Raven...' She thought to herself. She was hoping to get answers from the last raid however she got none despite it being a hub for travelers.

Silence took over again. Yang slouched on the chair while Pyrrha began doing paperwork. There was a knock on the door causing the two occupants to look and Pyrrha allowed them to enter. It was Ren who knocked and walked in carrying a stack of paper.

He stopped in front of the desk as Yang waved hello then bowed. "Your highness, I've gathered important document from the latest raid." He said then placed the stack on Pyrrha's desk. The queen smiled and thanked Ren, who bowed then left to look for Nora.

After the door closed, Pyrrha pulled the stack of paper closer and looked at the first document. She gasped as her eyes widened. This caught the attention of Yang. "What's wrong, Pyr?" She got no vocal response but was handed a document.

She looked at it and saw it was a slave document detailing information about said slave. She looked at the 2x2 picture on the top right and her eyes widen too. She then read the name five times to be sure she's not dreaming.

In the picture was a girl with black hair with red tips. On her shoulder is what seems to be a dirty red cloak. The girl had scratches and bruises on her face. The first thing that is written is a name, that both of them knew.

Ruby Rose.

《 At the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom 》

One month has passed since Ruby was put in the hospital. She has been recovering pretty quickly and the doctors said she could go back as long she took it easy. Her mistresses came and visited everyday and having Zwei with her made her very happy. She slept much better it him in her arms.

After doing her routine stretches with Dr. Peach, She waited eagerly for her mistresses to come and visit.

Ruby made such great progress recovering, she's now able to get out of bed though she was stuck in a wheelchair since her legs still need to recover more before she can walk again.

Ruby was looking out the window then heard a knock on her door. Her face lit up when her mistresses walked in. She loves it when they come and see her, they seem happier when they visit and never seem to argue.

Ruby rolled her chair over to them then Weiss pat her head and said. "Hey there, Ruby. Guess what? We have a surprise for you." Ruby tilted her head confused, unaware of its effect to her mistresses. "What kind of surprise?" Blake giggled at her curiosity as she bent down to get eye level with Ruby. "Well, since you're doing so good getting better, you get to come home today!"

Ruby couldn't help but grin as her eyes lit up with excitement. Dr. Peach then walked in behind them, smiling. "Yup, today you're checking out Ruby. I got all the paperwork done, I just need you to read over and sign it for me." She smiled as she handed Ruby her clipboard and she looked down embarrassed.

Ruby picked it up and ran her eyes over it as her face begin to turn red. "Ruby, is something wrong?" Dr. Peach asked bending down to Ruby. "I um...I" Ruby muttered as the doctor fixed her glasses. "It's ok, Ruby. You can tell me." Ruby shook her hung head as she looked up.

"I...I can't read..." The doctor looked surprised for a moment before looking over to the slave's mistresses. "Is this true?" They both rubbed their heads as Ruby tugged on Dr. Peach's sleeve. "It's not their fault, Doctor. I know to read a little."

"How little?" The doctor asked causing Ruby to look away sheepishly. "...A little." The doctor sighed then moved beside Ruby and began reading her the forms. After finishing, she handed Ruby a pen. Ruby sighed then moved to whisper to the doctor. "I um...can't write either." The doctor sighed then took the pen and signed for Ruby.

"So remember Ruby, you need to continue to take it easy, ok?" Ruby gave the doctor a nod as Blake picked up the back with Ruby's things in it. Weiss gripped the back handle of their slave's wheelchair and began to roll out the room and into the lobby. Ruby was really excited to return to the castle, being trapped in the hospital room has been pretty crazy.

She was rolled out of the front doors and covered her eyes as the bright sun stung her eyes. After a moment, she looked around and saw humans and faunus bustling around in their daily lives. Blake smiled as she wrapped an arm around Ruby and lifted her up from her chair as Weiss folded it.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" She asked causing Blake to giggle. "We're going in the carriage. They don't have ramp built on them, you know." Ruby blushed as Blake handed the bag to the coachman then got on with Weiss following. She was then seated in the middle with Blake on her right and Weiss on her left. Ruby blushed the whole ride to the castle due to her mistresses being close to her.

They arrived to the castle then put Ruby back into her wheelchair then wheeled her inside. They went down the halls then stopped in front of a door. "Here it is Ruby, your new home." Blake said smiling a she opened the door and Ruby's eyes widened.

She was speechless, the room was beautiful. It was open and had a large king size bed like her mistresses and a small closet. She continued looking around the room which was full of paintings and had its own little table and three chairs.

Weiss rolled her towards the bed and gently set Ruby on the bed. Ruby felt the bed and it was so soft and comfortable, she could fell herself sink into it. The bed also smelt faintly of her two mistresses.

Blake looked at Ruby and smiled. " Well what do you think, Ruby? Do you like your new room?" Ruby nodded and held back the tears forming as she smiled. "I love it Mistress, though you really didn't have to do all this...I was happy with my old room..." Weiss cut off with a finger to Ruby's lips causing her to blush as she shook her head.

"Ruby, you should have never been down in that horrible place to begin with" Ruby nodded softly. "Yes mistress." Blake smiled as she began to talk about the room and all the changes they did with it however Ruby began to feel herself nod off, trying her hardest to stay awake but with the comfort of the bed and Blake's voice, it wasn't long before everything went dark.

Ruby opened her eyes, groaning, wondering how long she has been asleep. She then saw her mistresses sitting beside her. Ruby's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Blake began to laugh as Weiss pat Ruby's head. "It's fine, Ruby. You need to rest as much as you can. However it's getting late and um well...you kinda smell." Weiss said causing Ruby to blush as she smelt herself before frowning.

The slave smelt awful, like old garbage and sweat. "Um I guess I should probably clean up...could you help me to the bathroom?" Blake smiled and lifted Ruby up, carrying her in as she asked her mistress to the sink where she began to wash her armpits.

"That won't do at all, Ruby" She heard Weiss say as she shook her head. "Ruby, I don't know what kind of hygienic habits you had down there but from now on every night, you are to either shower or take a bath." Ruby looked up and saw a mischievous grin come across Blake's face, causing Ruby to gulp as Blake grabbed her.

"Yeah, Ruby. So take off your clothes so I can scrub you" Blake laughed as she began taking off their slave's clothes while Weiss ran the bath. "Blake, please have a little more restraint than that." Weiss muttered as she filled the bath with soap.

After being stripped completely naked, Ruby hid herself using her hair. Unknown to her, Blake and Weiss saw her naked body for the first time. Ruby had scars all over her body except for the space between the end of her skirt and opening of her boots. Blake reach out and ran her hand across a massive diagonal scar going from Ruby's right shoulder to her lower back causing the slave to gasp and flinch.

Thinking quickly to change the atmosphere, Blake ran her hand through Ruby's hair. "Mmm there's that hair I love" She giggled as she saw Ruby's cheek blush. Weiss then stood up. "Blake, I hope I can trust you to get her clean without any incidents?" Blake sighed. "Yes Weiss. You don't have to worry. I'll get her spotless." Weiss nodded, smiling. "Good, then I'm going to go get some food ready" And with that she walked out.

Ruby looked at Blake, who gave her a smile. "Well, Ruby. In you go" She said as she picked her up. "Um mistress, I can was myself!" Ruby protested as Blake walked over to the tub. "Don't be silly, you're filthy so I'm going to help you wash." Ruby tried to get away but as she hit the hot water, her body became limp and let out an uncontrollable moan.

The water felt nice and this was the first real bath she had taken in a long time. Blake looked at Ruby, blushing. "Are you ok?" Ruby also blushed, covering her face with her hair as she nods.

The faunus queen grabbed a brush and pulled all their slave's hair out and put it to the side, exposing Ruby's naked body as she covered most of her private parts with her hands. "Don't be shy, Ruby. After all we are your mistresses, so your body is ours to do with as we please." Shd smiled as she began scrubbing Ruby's back, making the slave almost burr with delight.

Ruby wasn't as dirty as she was before but she was pretty filthy as Balke began to use both her hands to scrub Ruby, working from her back to her arms and neck before moving to her chest. Ruby blushed, she felt her mistress rub and caress her breasts, flicking one her nipples, before going down her stomach.

Ruby covered herself. "I can clean there myself!" Blake smiled then stood up and before Ruby knew it, she could hear what sounded like Blake getting in as Ruby turned to see in shock, her mistress' naked figure getting into the tub. "Mi-!" Ruby squeaked as Blake laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. I have to get clean too." She said as she smiled and grabbed Ruby's chest, pulling her back into her. The naked slave was embarrassed, she could fell her mistress's breast pressing against her back. She gulped and turned red as possible when she felt her mistress breath in her ear and began whispering.

"What's wrong, Ruby. Don't you find your mistress attractive?" Ruby gasped when she felt something warm run across her ear then her mistress continued whispering. "Just relax and let your mistress take care of you Ruby." Her warm tongue ran across Ruby's ear as her body began to go numb and lost all of her strength to resist as Blake moved her hands away from her private area.

Ruby wanted to push away and stop but she couldn't stop herself as her mistress reached down and felt her fingers run through her pubic hair. "Wow, Ruby. I didn't know you kept yourself well and trimmed down here and it seems you're still a virgin." Blake whispered as she gently pushed them apart and pinched and rub her clit, causing Ruby to moan as Blake's tongue slip across her neck.

All through out Ruby's body rushed a strange new feeling she never felt before as her mistress continued to pinch and rub her and slide her tongue across her neck and ears. "M...mistress..." was all could Ruby muster as Blake hushed into her ear. "Don't be scared Ruby...Just let your master take care of you." the faunus queen cooed as she took their slave's hand and moved it to her body.

Ruby groaned as she blush feeling Blake move her fingers to something hot. "You feel that Ruby?" She whispered as she pressed Ruby's fingers deeper. "That's what you're doing to me right now...driving me crazy." Blake moaned into Ruby's ear as she felt her mistress's hips press against hers.

Ruby could feel something inside her build up more and more as her mistress rubbed faster and faster. "Ahh..." was all Ruby could say as Blake nipped her ear and rubbed faster. As she was so close to whatever was building inside her, Ruby felt Blake's hand stop and whimpered. "Shhh not yet, my sweet Ruby. You'll know that pleasure some day but for now..."

Blake gripped Ruby's head and turned it as she pressed her lips to Ruby's, sliding her tongue into her slave's mouth as she dominated hers and explored all she could before pulling back from her slave's lips. "I'm sure that will satisfy you." Blake cooed as she moved back from Ruby and began washing her exotic hair then herself. All Ruby could do was sit there, all the energy drained from her as Blake drained the tub and dried Ruby off before putting her hair into her red hood.

After finishing, Blake smiled as she set Ruby down on her bed. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'll tell Weiss you're too tired to eat and we'll bring you breakfast tomorrow." She said then pulled the covers up over her slave and tucked her in before moving to her ear.

"Good night, my little gem." She whispered before kissing my cheek and walked to the door then turned off the lights.

Ruby laid there, trying to process what just happened through her brain. That blissful feeling in the bathtub, all the things Blake whispered to her, then of course the kiss. She couldn't make out what it meant, Ruby felt she shouldn't have this feelings for her mistress and yet she did and obviously her mistress had some kinda feeling her that just drove the slave's mind crazy thinking about it.

What happened since she's been out? Both of them had been so nice to her since all this and it drove her crazy trying to figure out what happened that they started treating her differently that she wished they wouldn't. Right now though, she was too tired to care and her bed felt too good that she soon found herself welcoming sleep as the world around her faded away.

《 A.N. 》

I hope you enjoyed the lemon. Not much experience writing lemons yet. Tell me if its good or not, I have thicc skin. :)

Yang was looking for her mother, Raven, in the previous chapter. Not Ruby because she used to believe she's dead.

Guess where Ruby's large scar came from and what is Blake's gift to her.

Do you think it's a good idea to do a Q and A for this story?

This was supposed to be uploaded on January 1. sorry for the delay.

Thank you for reviewing and leaving a review. I hope ye enjoyed.

Thank you for Brewer235 and other author from different sites for giving me the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

A cloaked figure rode their black horse with golden mane down the path of one of Vale's vast forest in the early morning. The side of its saddle carried bags filled with essential's one would need for long travels.

The horse huffed, signaling its owner that it needs rest. The rider agreed and got off the horse. From there, they walked down the forest until they stumbled upon a lake.

The rider set up a temporary camp near the lake. After setting up a bonfire and letting their horse drink from the lake, the ride sat down on the soft grass, the entrance of the cloak opened.

Pulling back the hood, revealing long golden mane brighter than their horse. Yang sighed running her good hand through her hair. She learned a long time ago that her metal hand and her hair don't agree with each other.

After resting for a few while, she reached into a near by bag and pulled out a map. She didn't bring a digital one because it required electricity which she doesn't have a lot of access to.

《 One month ago 》

Yang stared at the name and picture of her sister who she believed was dead. She saw with her own eyes that the man she killed, striked Ruby, drawing blood.

"...ang, Yang, YANG!" A voice shouted beside her. Yang looked and saw Pyrrha looking at her worried. The queen sighed in relief. "I've been calling you for a while. I was worried."

This caused Yang to give a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She said then looked at the document. "I was just...shocked, I guess. I mean, all my life I thought Ruby died and now, there's a document saying she alive." Yang said sobbing, tears falling onto the document.

Yang then felt herself be pulled into a hug and dropped the document. The dam broke and she cried, sobbed and shouted into the shoulder of her best friend. She heard humming and felt a hand stroke her hair. Normally she would put someone who touched her hair in a wheelchair but she won't do that to Pyrrha, not after everything they've been through.

After a while, her sobbing stopped and back away from the hug. "T-thanks Pyr..." She said looking away from their queen and felt her smile in return. "You're welcome, Yang." She said as she picked up the document.

Both of them read the document and it showed detailed information about Ruby but the buyer was written as anonymous. Pyrrha frowned while Yang cursed after reading it.

It was then that Yang asked Pyrrha if she could leave the kingdom to search for her sister. At first Pyrrha was against the request but after arguing that it was the only chance they had to find her sister, She accepted and provided everything Yang needed.

《 Present 》

Yang opened the map and it showed the location of Kingdoms, towns and villages all over remnant. She crossed out the nearby locations around Pyrrha's kingdom and took a boat towards Vale.

"I'm at the east of Vale and the nearest kingdom is a little bit north from where I am." Yang said to herself, looking at the map. After debating with herself, Yang decided to head north then pack up and mounted her horse.

'Let's hope I have better luck in the next kingdom' She thought to herself as she rode down the path.

《 Hours Later , Schnee-Belladonna Kingdom 》

Ruby woke up then sat up groaning. She felt drained from last night. She pulled herself into her wheelchair and rolled to the bathroom. Opening the door, she saw a stool in front of the sink.

She didn't question it then proceeded to sit on the stool and brush her teeth. During that, her eyes wandered towards the bathtub and remembered what happened last night, causing her to blush and returned to brushing her teeth. Though her eyes kept wandering back.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she rolled back out the room and saw her mistress Weiss sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry, mistress. I didn't know you were awake. I was about head to your room." Weiss smiled and made her way towards Ruby.

She bent down, eye level with Ruby and held their slave's hand. "No need to say sorry, Ruby. I woke up early to make you breakfast." Ruby blushed because of her mistress holding her hand and making her breakfast. Weiss went behind the wheelchair and rolled her to the table inside the room.

"Um...Mistress, Is mistress Blake awake?" Ruby asked looking around the room, cheeks still red. Weiss face turned red then looked away. "No, she's...taking care of something." Ruby looked at her curiously but didnt ask further and was parked at the table.

Ruby saw a plate of slightly burnt Bacon and Eggs waiting for her. "I'm not good at cooking but I hope you like it." Weiss said scratching her cheek. Ruby smiled and thanked her then happily eat the food her mistress made.

After Ruby finished eating, Weiss rolled her out of the room leaving the plates for the other servants to clean. "Mistress, where are we going?" Ruby asked, looking back to her mistress. "Well, Blake and I talked about you needing proper education last night and we decided that I will teach you writing and mathematics while Blake will teach you reading and history." Weiss answered excitedly, though grumbling on the last part. Thought she isn't the only one.

They arrived and entered the royal library. Ruby was in awe as she saw thousand of books. There were so many book that it looked like they were the walls. Weiss giggled at Ruby's reaction then proceeded to roll her towards the long wooden table in the middle.

She left the table, only to return carrying books, papers and pencils. Weiss put the items on the table and pulled out a chair beside their slave to sit on. "Alright, Ruby. I'm gonna start by asking. Do you know the alphabets?" She asked and saw Ruby look down and shake her head. "It's okay, Ruby. Here..." Weiss then taught Ruby the alphabets while writing it on a piece of paper.

They went for half an hour and Weiss was surprised and happy that Ruby is a fast learner. "Good job, Next is were going to teach you how to write." Weiss said earning a nod from Ruby. Weiss then made Ruby copy the alphabets she wrote on a piece of paper. "Excellent work, Ruby." She praised, casing Ruby to blush.

"Now that you know your alphabets, let's try writing your name." Weiss said writing their slave's name on a new piece of paper, only to stop when she tried to remember Ruby's last name. "I'm sorry to ask this, Ruby but what is your last name?" She asked embarrassed.

Ruby looked away from her mistress and tried to recall her last name. A few minutes past and Ruby gave no reply, making Weiss worried. "Ruby, are you alright?" She asked concerned. Did she ask a sensitive question or said something that offended her.

"I'm sorr-" She tried to apologize but was cut off. "Rose." Ruby said shoulders shaking. "M-my last name is Rose." She finished, still looking away from Weiss. Weiss smiled, reaching over and held Ruby's hand. "Ruby...Rose. That's a lovely name." Ruby looked at Weiss, wide eyes and blushing.

"T-thank you, Mistress." Both stayed silent until they went back to writing. Weiss taught her printed and cursive handwriting, though she preferred printed in the end. Weiss then notice that Ruby's handwriting worsened over time.

"Ruby, Is something on your mind?" She saw Ruby flinch then tried to shrug off the question. "Ruby, I order you to tell me what's wrong." Weiss hated using these word after what happened to Ruby but she saw something wrong and wanted answers.

Ruby sighed then proceeded to tell her mistress what happened in the bath tub. Her mistress let out a long sigh while rubbing the sides of her forehead. "I-i'm sorry, please don't fight with mistress Blake." Ruby said with her head down. She felt that this would cause her mistresses to fight again.

Weiss head snapped up and frantically shook her hands. "It's ok, Ruby. We promised each other not to fight again." Ruby lifted her head and gave Weiss a smile, which caused the queen to blush. Weiss stood up and went behind Ruby. "C'mon, I'd like to show you something."

Both of them left the library and Weiss rolled Ruby into a garden filled with various colored flowers and plants. She parked Ruby in front of a granite top table and she sat down on one of the steel ones. "Wow, Mistress. This place is beautiful." The slave said looking around, seeing the beauty of the garden.

Weiss giggled. "It is, isn't it? I always go her to relax and think." A servant then arrived carrying tea and snacks. After placing the tea and snacks on the table, the servant looked towards Ruby and smile then left.

Ruby followed the servant with her eyes until she left the garden. Weiss saw this and answered. "Last night, I announced that you are a guest and should be treated with respect." Ruby's head sunk into her shoulders.

"T-thank you, Mistress but you didnt have to do that." She said blushing. Weiss waved her hand as picked up her tea cup. "Nonsense. Aslo enough of the 'Mistress'. From now on, you will call me Weiss." Weiss said in a commanding tone then took a sip of her tea.

Ruby smiled then cupped her tea cup with both of her hands, showing no knowledge on etiquette. "O-okay, Mis- Weiss." This earned a smile as they both ate and drank in silence. After a few minutes, Weiss spoke. "Now Ruby, I'm going to explain what happened in the tub but first, do you know 'the birds and the bees'?"

Ruby blushed at the mention of the tub but it lightened when asked about birds and bees. "A little, One of them has feathers and the other is a insect...right?" She answered, head tilted.

Weiss put down her cup and took a deep breath. 'This is gonna take while...' Then sighed. "Okay Ruby..."

 **《 A.N.》**

 **Here you go. I feel Yang's part felt rush but I think it's a new writing style. I wonder where she's going...**


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss never felt so embarrassed in her life. She took Ruby to the garden and asked if she knew about sex via birds and the bees. Their slave had no idea of what sex is and she had to explain it to her. She told her slave to not ask questions until after her explanation.

During the explanation, Ruby's face slowly began turning red as Weiss explained with detail. In the end, Ruby pulled up her hood and covered her blushing face with her hands.

She was not the only one as Weiss herself had a faint blush but inside, she was red as their slave's name. "And that's the end of the explanation, do you have any questions?"

Ruby unable to answer just shook her head. Weiss cleared her throat. "Now that you know what sex is-" Ruby eeped "You now know what Blake did at the tub." She finished causing Ruby to lower her hands.

Weiss scooted her seat closer to Ruby and held her hand. She felt scars on the back of her slaves hands. "Ruby, there's something you need to know about Blake...If she's alone with someone she truly loves, she expresses them physically and make them feel amazing. It's one of the reason I love her so much."

Ruby looked at her Weiss, lightly blushing but said nothing. Weiss felt something is on her slave's mind. "Ruby, tell me." She watched her slave sigh and look away. "It's just...everything's all different than it used to be."

"You and mistress Blake are acting so nice to me and I felt like maybe I did something or something is wrong. I hope I haven't gotten Mistress in trouble. I don't want both of you to fight." Ruby looked back and saw Weiss wipe tears from her eyes. She saw her blushing. "Did I say something weird?"

Weiss shook her head and leaned closer to kiss Ruby on the cheek. "Blake and I have had some I

issues between us. Most of it is because of our duties keeping us from spending time with each other. We were so caught up with arguing that...we haven't treated you properly." She said holding their slave's hand. "The way we treated you has made both of us feel like monsters. Not Grimm but real monsters. You're just a young girl who carried both our burdens." The ice queen said frowning as she recalled all the time she hurt Ruby.

"It's not fair that you had to do all that or that I purchased you in the first place. You're part of our family now, Ruby and when you had your accident...we both realized just how much you really meant to both of us." Now Weiss held Ruby's chin, making their slave look up and into her eyes. Ruby stared into her owners eyes, blushing, never breaking eye contact.

"Having you there every morning, helping and cooking for us and everything you've done for us. We both took all for granted. That's why both of us are trying to make it up and give you the life you deserve, not as a slave but as a member of our family. We both love you, Ruby." Weiss said leaning closer towards Ruby's face.

"I love you, Ruby" She whispered and Ruby didn't expect what happened next. Her owner was kissing her, Weiss was kissing her. She didn't know what to do other than close her eyes, lean in and return it. Her mind was hazy as she felt Weiss pour her love into the kiss.

《Meanwhile with Yang》

The door of a small stop at the side of the path opened and in walked Yang. She looked around and only saw a bartender in front of a cash register. As she approached the bartender, she looked at the various snacks and items the store sold.

"A bottle of water please." She said politely. The bartender raised an eyebrow but shrugged and proceeded to get her order. A few seconds later, the bartender placed an ice cold bottle of water on top of the bar.

Yang grabbed it and began drinking. "So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The bartender said trying to start small talk. Yang raised her hand while still drinking.

The bartender waited until Yang lightly slammed the empty bottle on the bar. "I'm looking for someone." Yang answered, leaning against the bar. "Well, not much people pass here other than travelers, bandits...and slavers." Yang's eyes turned red.

"Slavers?" The bartender flinched and sweat ran down his neck as the blonde glared at him. "Y-y-yeah, some pass by here to stop and resupply." The bartender said holding both his hands. Yang continued to glare for a while until she sighed, her returning to normal. "Not my problem." She said earning a confused look from the bartender.

"I work for someone who tracks and capture slavers but since their in Vale, We can't do much." Yang continued then shrugged. "You wouldn't to happen to be from Mistral, miss?" The bartender asked causing Yang to smirk answering his question.

"If you happen to overhear some slavers going to or are in Vacuo or Mistral, give this number a call and you'll be rewarded for helping." Yang said sliding a piece of paper towards the bartender then standing up. She was about to pay but the bartender stopped her saying it was on the house.

Yang was about to leave but turned around. "Hey, do you know the kingdom's name up ahead? I heard it came under new rulers." Yang asked. "Oh, It's called the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom. They managed to patch things up between the two kingdoms and merged the two into one. It quite peaceful and lovely there." The bartender answered then stared into the distance.

Yang chuckled and made her way towards the door but as her hand touched the door handle, she stopped. "Though, there has been rumors running around that the rulers own a slave." The barkeeper said causing Yang to look back at him. "Thanks for everything." She didnt hear the bartenders reply as she walked out and got on her horse.

As she road down the path, Yang pulled out the old photo of her and Ruby. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' She thought while running her thumb on it.

《A.N.》

Hello! Sorry for letting you guys wait but Life had to butt in. I managed to get some free time and decided to write a new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby laid in bed, awake earlier than usual. It has been two days since Weiss confessed their and her love for her. She knew she liked mistress Blake, the bathtub incident didn't help and left her confused. Speaking of mistress Blake, she hasn't seen her in past two days and is growing worried.

Weiss told Ruby that Blake is busy and would make up for it. She started developing feelings for Weiss. Whenever she is with her, Ruby would feel butterflies in her stomach and blush. She has been sorting her mind and feelings about this.

Ruby heard a knock on her door and sat up. "Come in." She said as she crawled towards her wheelchair. She can now stand for a while but she can't walk and it didn't bother her.

"Ruby?" A voice said. Ruby stopped and looked towards the door. She saw her mistress Blake's head poking through.

"Mistress Blake, Good morning." Ruby said smiling while blushing. She watched Blake slowly enter and saw her hair was a little messy.

Blake saw their slave half way towards her wheelchair and rushed in to help. Ruby blushed as Blake picked her up princess style, not that she knew what it was called.

Blake gently placed her in her wheelchair then sat on the bed. "Thank you." Ruby said, earning a pat on the head. Blake looked down and saw their slave still in her pajamas. "Do you need help changing?" She asked then saw a blush on Ruby's face.

"T-thank you, mistress but I can do it myself." Ruby said then rolled to her dresser, putting a red long sleeve shirt, black skirt, bras and panties on her lap then rolled into the bathroom.

Blake saw the door close then sighed. 'You idiot, you can control yourself but why couldn't you.' She thought while lightly slamming her palm on her forehead. She went into heat as soon as they first entered the bathroom with Ruby. She prided herself for having amazing control but after calming down yesterday and remembering the events, she was pretty embarrassed and wanted to apologize to Ruby but Weiss stopped her.

Her ears twitched as she heard sounds of shower being turned off. She quickly covered her ears, not wanting to invade their slave's privacy.

After a while, the door opened and out rolled Ruby, dressed in her red long sleeve, black skirt and boots. "Ruby, I'd like to apologize for what I did and I hope you forgive me..." Blake said both hands on her lap and looking down. She didn't hear anything and dread slowly filled her body.

"You don't need to apologize, mistress. Weiss told me that you do that to people you love and I'm happy you think of me like that." Blake's head snapped up and looked into their slave's silver eyes and saw no hate or anger, only understanding and forgiveness.

Tears formed in her eyes but wiped them then stood up and pulled Ruby into a hug. "Thank you, Ruby. I wont do it again." Blake said into their slave's neck.

Ruby patted her mistress back though she felt disappointed at the last part. It's not like she liked but Blake made her feel good. Her hands running along her naked body, touching and holding her. Her soft lips kissing her over and over again. A blush slowly formed on Ruby's face, remembering the incident.

Blake pulled away and saw their slave's blush. "Are you okay, Ruby?" She asked, placing a hand on Ruby's forehead. The blush intensified as Ruby stuttered a reply.

"I-i-i'm fine, Mistress." She replied with her eyes closed and felt the hand disappear. Opening her eyes, she saw Blake looking at her, worried. Ruby gave a smile, saying she's fine and relieved Blake.

"Okay, if you say so..." Blake said then her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm gonna be the one teach you today!" Blake said smiling.

Ruby smiled seeing her mistress happy. "Prepare yourself Ruby because i'll be teaching History and I hope you'll like it as we do."

Both of them ate breakfast then made their way towards the library with Blake pushing Ruby's wheelchair. During this, Blake's mind was working overtime, thinking of different topics, where to start and how far she'll teach. Weiss told her Ruby is a fast learner.

Upon arriving, Blake left Ruby to get books. While her mistress was away looking for books, Ruby busied herself by reading a children's novel Weiss gave her.

Ruby heard footsteps and looked up from her book. Her eyes widened as she saw her mistress carrying books stacked past her head. When Blake placed the books on the table paper, pencils and books jumped a few inches.

"Okay..." Blake said huffing. "Let's begin."

《 Meanwhile 》

Wooden wheels creek as they rolled. Four horses pulled a cage wagon along the path. The cage wagon was covered in cloth, tied securely on all corners. Yang sat in front holding the reins while chewing on a toothpick.

Murmurs can be heard within the cage. "Quiet down in there, unless you want another beating!" Yang said banging the thick wooden wall behind her.

During her way towards Schnee-Belladonna kingdom, some wise-ass bandits thought she was an easy target. Boy, where they wrong. Yang beat them up, tied them and used one of their cage wagons to hold them.

The murmuring disappeared, afraid of the blonde. "That's better." Yang said. She pulled out Ruby's slave document and her old picture and just stared at it.

She began remembering the same memory before they where attacked. She had numerous sleepless nights because every time she closed her eyes, all she sees is Ruby dying. It was only after meeting Pyrrha, the gladiator princess got her to a psychiatrist then the nightmares disappeared.

"Halt! State your business!" a voice said snapping Yang out of her memories. She looked around and saw she was in front of a kingdom gate.

'How long was I spacing out?' Yang thought to herself. "State your business!" The voice said again and Yang look down and saw a group of guards, human and faunus, surrounding the cage wagon. Yang looked at the guards and saw them wearing a mix of Schnee and Belladonna kingdom uniforms

"I'm a traveller looking for someone." She said. "But during my way here, I was ambushed by a group of bandits." The guards raised their weapons but a hand stopped them

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but we have to do a search." A female deer faunus said. Yang put away the document and picture then jump down from the cage wagon.

Yang gestured to 'go ahead' and the guards started to untie the cloth. They pulled one side and the cage was revealed. A bandit managed to escape and was mid way from freeing others. The bandit eyes widened when he saw guards pointing weapons at him.

He looked to the left and saw the blonde that beat and tied them smirking at them. He quickly raised both of his hands and the guards started to secure the bandits.

The female deer faunus looked at Yang, scowling. "Hey, I said I was attacked but I didn't say I captured them." Yang said shrugging.

"Thank you for apprehending them, Miss...?" The faunus asked scowl slowly fading. "Yang is fine." Yang answered waving her hand.

"Thank you miss Yang but my question still stands, what is your business?" Yang scratched her cheek. "I'm looking for someone and I wish to talk to the rulers of this kingdom."

"The only way for you to talk them is either they'll invite you or you are an higher up from another kingdom." The faunus guard said. Yang reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a badge with an Mistral Kingdom insignia engraved on it.

The faunus guard looked at it then her eyes widened and gasped. "You're Yang Xiao Long, One of Queen Pyrrha's high generals!" She said shocked.

"Send those bandits to prison and get back to your tasks!" The faunus guard ordered the other guards and looked back towards Yang. "I'll escort you to the castle, Ma'am." She said then bowed.

Yang said nothing for a few seconds then smiled. "Lead the way."

《 Back with Blake and Ruby 》

"...And that's how human and faunus kind started." Blake said as she closed the book. She decided to start from the beginning, where humans and faunus where formed or made. She didn't skip any tiny bit of information. Every little bit of history is important.

She looked at their slave and saw Ruby with a confused expression on her face while holding a pencil. 'That's cute.' She thought then giggle.

Reaching over and patting Ruby's head. "How about a break?" Blake asked and saw Ruby nod. "Thank you, Mistress." Flashing light caught her attention. Looking to the source, it was coming from her scroll.

Grabbing it and looking at the screen, a grin formed on her face. "Ruby." She called. "Remember when Weiss gave you a present while your in hospital and I said I was working on mine?" Blake asked "Yes, mistress." Ruby answered remembering it clearly. She adored and took special care of Weiss' present.

"Well, It's finished and I want to give it to you." Blake said then stood up and went behind Ruby. She started making their way towards the carriage.

"Mistress, can i ask what it is?" Ruby asked looking behind. She was really excited about seeing Blake's present and couldn't help but ask.

A mischievous grin formed on Blake's face. "It's a surprise."


	11. Chapter 11

The royal carriage stopped beside the entrance of a busy market. Surprisingly, No crowd formed or noises made. The coachman tied the reins then got off the carriage and went to open the side door.

Two guards jumped off from the back of the carriage and flanked the side door. Normally, the queens went without guards because they are experienced in combat but before Blake and Ruby went into the carriage, she felt something bad would happen and requested two guards to guard them.

Before the coachman could touch the door, It opened and out came Blake with Gambol Shroud strapped on her lower back. Despite being a queen dealing with politics, she spends a little time practicing. Her father said "A queen should be able to protect her people."

Blake looked and saw the busy market with people buying what they need and want. Looking at the coachman, she saw he already has Ruby's wheelchair ready.

Turning around, she put her hand inside the carriage. "Come on, Ruby." she said and felt a hand hold hers. She smiled and carefully guided Ruby onto her wheelchair. "Thank you, Mistress." Ruby said with her hood on but her smile can be seen. She pulled up her hood before the carriage stop because her mistress told her to.

Blake returned the smile then thanked the coachman and said they'll be back in a while. The coachman bowed and returned in front of the carriage then pulled out a newspaper.

They crowed split as Blake pushed their slave's wheelchair with two guards following behind her. They did so not in fear but because it would be rude. The queens made and done so much for the kingdom and they are grateful.

The group arrived in front of a parlor called Cross hares. Posters with deals and promos can be seen and prevented people from looking inside. Ruby felt the need to hide her hair then looked back to her mistress confused. "What is this place, Mistress." she asked nervously causing Blake look down and pat her head. "It's called a Parlor. People come and get their hair cut." Blake answered and saw their slave grab the hair outside her hood.

Blake giggled. "It's okay, Ruby. Weiss and I talked about it last night and we thought you would look good with shorter hair." She said hoping to calm Ruby down and she did. Ruby nodded, trying to give a smile and Blake motioned the two guard to wait by the two guards saluted then the queen and slave entered the parlor.

A few seconds after the door closed, a deer faunus and blonde rounded the corner and walked past the parlor.

《 With Weiss 》

"And there... Perfect!" Weiss said as she walked back a few steps to looked at their slave. In the middle of their bed sat a blushing Ruby in a grey corgi pajama complete with an attachable hood with ears, tail at her lower back and paws on each arm. She watched Ruby lift her arms and look at herself turning her head and looking behind.

There's a reason why Ruby's' blushing. Weiss caught her after bathing and was currently drying herself. Now she's wearing the pajama without underwear, thankfully it was a little large but every time she moved, the fabric rubbed on her special area.

"Do you like it, Ruby?" The ice queen said as their slave fidget. "I like it Weiss but...it's...rubbing...o-on my..." Ruby said blushing madly as she tried to pull back the fabric but to no success.

Weiss looked with a raised eyebrow "Oh?" Realization came a few seconds later after watching Ruby pull the pajama away from her crotch area. "Oh~" She said, this time seductively.

Ruby, busy blushing and looking down, didn't notice Weiss crawl over. She jumped when arm wrapped around her. Looking back, Ruby saw her mistress looking at her with half lidded eyes and smirking.

"Let me help you with that" She whispered into their slave's ears then used one of her hand to find the buttons behind the pajama and slowly undid them.

She rubbed one of Ruby's breast until three out of seven buttons where undone. By now, she saw Ruby panting and giving small moans. Using her free hand, she put it inside the pajama to rub Ruby's other breast. She gently pinched a nipple and Ruby released an uncontrollable moan.

Upon hearing the moan, Weiss used her mouth to pull down the hood and peppered Ruby's nape with kisses. Ruby was now moaning openly and saying her mistress' name repeatedly. Weiss withdrew her hand from inside the pajama and continued to unbuttoning.

With all the button undone, Weiss now has complete access to Ruby's scarred back and cute butt (both queens approved). She ran her hand down their slave's back, feeling every scar their slave had.

Ruby shivered then panted. "Weiss-mph" She said but was cut off with Weiss pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. The ice queen pulled back and saw their slave dazed with pleasure and love.

"Aw~ someone's been a good girl." Weiss cooed while rubbing her cheek on Ruby's. "I think someone deserves a reward~" She said as fondles one of Ruby's butt cheeks then lightly spanked it.

Weiss watched, head resting on Ruby's shoulder as her hand which she used to fondle their slave's butt enter the pajama again. She released their slaves breast and also put the hand inside the pajama.

Using both hands, Weiss started from the top, rubbing Ruby's perky breasts and slowly making her way down as she listened to their slave's breath and moans.

Weiss bit her lower lip as her hands continued to slowly make their way towards Ruby's crotch. Her fingers slowly felt heat as she neared their slaves crotch.

The ice queen felt their slave look back towards her. She looked into those beautiful silver eyes. She stopped her hands as they continued to stare into each others eyes.

Seconds turned to minutes then the queen saw their slave opened her mouth. Weiss was expecting Ruby to say something or moan but...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

THUD

Weiss eyes snapped open and look to her right. She glared as she lifted her hand from the now broken alarm. Today was the day she decided to sleep in but no, an alarm had to be invented and annoy her. Sitting up, she rubbed her sore hand and made a mental note to get a new alarm.

Running a hand down her face then running a hand through hair, she looked back to her right, past the broken alarm. A small light flickered on her scroll indicating a message was sent.

She pulled up the covers and felt a wet spot underneath her. She paled than normal and adorned a shocked expression. The ice queen slowly looked down and held a scream. She didn't want any maid or guard to burst in thinking their queen is in danger, only to see their queen on a wet bed.

'Did I get wet from a dream? with Ruby?!' She thought as she got up, showered and dress into her dress. Looking between her scroll and the damp sheet. Deciding the scroll can wait, she removed the sheets, put it in a corner near a window, went to their vanity and getting a fire dust crystal from one of the corner then slamming it on the wet sheet, burning it.

Grabbing a handheld vacuum under their bed and her scroll, she started cleaning up the ash while looking at the message on her scroll.

'Gonna give Ruby my present, be right back. -Blake' A small smile formed on her face but wondered what Blake's present is. She tried getting answers but the faunus queen hasn't said a thing.

She sent a reply then made her way towards their vanity again. Gathering her hair and putting on the usual off centered ponytail then putting on her tiara, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked not looking at the door directly but by using the mirror. "Good morning, Your majesty. It's Jana. A guard arrived saying that General Yang Xiao Long from the Mistral Kingdom wishes to talk to you and queen Blake." A female voice through the door said

Weiss hummed and thought of why a general is here and wishes to speak with them. "And where are they now?" She asked the maid. "The messenger said they are on their way here." Weiss clicked her tongue. She was expecting the general to be in a hotel or went sight seeing.

"Very well, I shall talk to them when they arrive." She said making her way towards the door and opening it. "I'll be in my study. Inform me when they arrive. Also bring a new bed sheet." She said walking away but if the maid saw her face, they could see a light blush.

《With Blake and Ruby 》

Ruby was currently sitting with a white cloth wrapped around her neck while a rabbit faunus named Velvet was cutting her hair. Her mistress introduced them saying they where old friends.

Velvet was shocked when Blake pulled down their slaves hood causing Ruby's hair to flow down. The rabbit faunus said she has never seen hair so exotic and beautiful before, which cause Ruby to blush. The faunus queen said to the rabbit faunus to cut it shoulder length.

Ruby wanted to throw up. Upon entering the parlor, various scents and chemicals invaded her nose; noises from hair dryers, machines, and various televisions. All of it made her nauseous.

"Annnnd done!" Velvet said causing Blake, who was sitting at the back, to look up from the book she was reading. Ruby saw her mistress' eye wide and felt nervous. Velvet brushed a few cut hair then undone the white cloth.

"Ruby..." Blake said closing her book and standing up. Velvet turned the chair around for Ruby to face Blake.

Ruby closed her eyes and hears her mistress footsteps come closer. "It suits you, Ruby." Blake said holding their slave's chin up to look at her. Ruby opened her eyes and saw her mistress smiling down onto her. She gave a small smile after thanking her mistress.

Blake turned to Velvet, who was folding the cloth. "Thanks for this, Velv." She said using her friends nickname. Velvet chuckled. "You're welcome, Your highness" Velvet said that last part playfully causing Blake roll her eyes, smiling.

Blake turned to Ruby, who was expecting to be carried and put to her wheelchair but was surprised when they went past her wheelchair and started going upstairs using a spiral staircase.

Velvet opened the door and let Blake and Ruby in first before following. The room was filled with mannequins, some had clothes, some are naked, and some had half finished clothes. Ruby looked around and saw sewing materials, thick rolls of cloths and dressed hung.

"Coco, they're here!" Velvet shouted and they heard thumping noises and a woman wearing a beret and shades walked around the corner. "Hi." She said while lowering her shades to look at them. Her eyes travelled towards Ruby, who was still being carried by Blake.

"You got a cutie there, Blake." She said then turned around gesturing them to follow her. "Is it done?" Blake asked causing Coco turn around but still kept walking. "I did send a message saying it is." The fashionista said smirking. Ruby watched the fashionista walk backwards without bumping into anything with wide eyes.

The group eventually arrived in front of a mannequins covered in white cloth, only showing the legs. "This is it?" Blake asked earning a nod from Coco.

Coco grabbed the cloth and pulled, revealing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, a knee length black skirt with red trim.

"Voila, one of my best creations!" Coco said running her hand down one of the sleeves. Blake agreed and went in for a closer look after putting Ruby down on a vacant chair Velvet provided.

Looking closely, It's made with high quality cloth and the stitching is very well and hidden. Over all it looks elegant and sturdy. Turning towards Ruby, Blake saw her looking at the outfit like she was drawn to it.

"Why don't you try it on, Ruby?" the faunus queen said causing their slave out of her daze and looked towards her. Still a slave, Ruby did what she was told and Coco asked Blake leave.

After Blake rounded the corner, Velvet helped Ruby stand up and Coco started undressing her. Ruby would have blushed but they weren't her mistress'.

Coco took a few steps back to look at Ruby in her new dress while Velvet left to get mirrors. She felt like it was missing something then snapped her fingers and left. The fashionista and the hairstylist arrived, the former carrying black stockings and the latter carrying mirrors.

Putting on the finishing touches and setting up the mirrors, Coco called Blake to come back and when she rounded the corner a gasp escaped her lips.

There stood in front of three mirrors is Ruby in the dress with her cape. She looked cute and elegant. The colors of the dress matched her hair and highlights her silver eyes. The dress hid her scars but if you look closely you could see the scar around her neck.

"Um...Do you like it mistress?" Ruby asked shyly after Blake kept staring at her. Blake couldn't form words and just nodded causing their slave to smile.

Coco approached Blake and held out a small box. "There's still one more part but I think you should put it on her." Blake opened the box and inside is a pendant with her insignia inside Weiss' glyph.

Ruby watched her mistress approach her and put a necklace on her. Looking down, she recognized the symbols. It was her mistresses insignias. She was then pulled into a hug and heard her mistress whisper. "I hope you like your present and I hope you forgive us."

Tears formed in Ruby's eyes and just nodded and hugged her mistress back.

《 With Yang 》

Yang continued to follow the deer faunus while looking around the kingdom. She smiled as she saw people going about happily.

At one point they passed a royal carriage but didn't see anyone forming a crowd around it. "Hey, What are the rulers like?" She asked, bored. The deer faunus look at her. "Well, both them are women, so there are two queens." This surprised Yang. Every kingdom she went either there was no king or no queen but never has she heard of two queens ruling a kingdom.

The deer faunus chuckled at the generals reaction. "I know. I've seen that reaction a lot. Most people normally won't accept that but here, nobody cares as long as you love each other." Yang kept silent as the deer faunus continued

"Their names are Weiss Schnee from the Atlas kingdom and Blake Belladonna from the Menagerie kingdom." Yang raised an eyebrow. "Both of them where wed as a sign of peace from both kingdoms and stopped the two kingdoms conflicts."

They eventually reached the castle entrance and saw numerous guards, human faunus and robots, stationed and patrolling the castle area. "Robots?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, they where gifts from Atlas kingdom general Ironwood." The deer faunus answered shrugging.

"Come on." The deer faunus said moving past the guards and the castle gate. She greeted the guards and they let them pass. Inside the castle, Yang saw the floor was made out of granite with drawings and intricate designs, the walls was made with sturdy stone with dust crystals embedded in them and painting hung.

They stopped in front of a thick door with symbols on it. The deer faunus nodded to the guards beside the door, already expecting them to arrive. "Well, it was fun but this where we part." The deer faunus said with her hands on her hips. Yang smirked, copying the deer faunus' pose. "Thanks."

The deer faunus nodded then the two guards opened the thick door. Yang took a deep breath and prepared herself. She hoped she might get answers to the whereabouts of Ruby. Walking into the room, she saw two thrones. One white while the other was black.

As the door was slowly closing, Yang heard the deer faunus say something. "I hope you don't freeze...like the others." And then the door closed.

 **《 A.N. 》**

 **Blake's present is Ruby's Vol 1 outfit but with a longer skirt and has her worn out cape instead of a new one.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yang slowly walked towards the thrones. As she made her way, she looked at the paintings hung from the walls.

Some of paintings are what she guessed are landscape around the kingdom, some are paintings of objects and some are who she guessed where the royal families.

Lilac eyes looked at each one of them until she reached the last one. It was a painting of two women, one had white hair and blue eyes with a scar going down the left eye and the other with black hair, amber eyes and cat ears, holding hands and smiling warmly.

The white haired one wore a dress that started white from top and fades into blue until it reached then end while the black haired one wore a black dress with purple trims and over it was a white jacket.

The golden plaque below it was too far to read so she walked towards until she was able to read it.

'Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, Queen of Ice and Queen of Faunus'

Yang looked up again and saw something. In between the two woman's intertwined hands, was a chain. Yang tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. After a while, she saw a shadowy figure behind them. It took a while for her eyes to adjust and she saw the color red behind them.

The general was about to come get a closer look but the sounds of the thick doors opening caused her to look away from the painting.

Walking back towards the white and red carpet, she saw the white haired girl from the painting, walking towards throne with an odd rapier without even looking at her.

Yang waited patiently as Weiss went up the small stairs then sat on the white throne. She watched the queen put the rapier on the side of the white throne.

Weiss closed her eyes, cleared her throat then opened them to look at the general. "Greetings Yang Xiao Long. This is an unexpected visit from someone faraway." Weiss said professionally, showing perfection and grace.

Yang bowed, accustomed to the gestures in front of higher authorities. She straightened up and looked directly into the ice queens eyes. She felt a shiver ran down her spine then remembered the deer faunus word.

As she continued to look into the queens eyes, she slowly felt cold. She took a deep breath. "Greetings Your highness. Thank you for see me in a short notice. I apologize for the sudden visit. I hope I wasn't interrupting something." She said calmly.

"Apology accepted and I believe a thank you should be given. Those fools where a thorn on our side for a while" Weiss said after being told that Yang captured a group of bandits that has been on her nerves for a while.

Yang waved her hand. "No need, your highness. People like them deserve to be put in jail. They're lucky though. If they where captured in Mistral or Vacuo territory, they would be given a harsher punishment."

Weiss raised a delicate eyebrow and slightly leaned forward. "And pray tell, what would be their punishment be if they where caught in said territory?" She asked curiously.

A small smile formed on Yang's lips. "Well, since those bandits are also slavers, they would be put into a colosseum where they'll be forced to fight to death against our soldiers, worse if they'll fight me." She said the last part grinning

Weiss was taken back a bit thought the last part fueled more curiosity. "Why is it worse if they fought you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, a grin formed on the general's face.

"I show no mercy while in the colosseum." Yang said darkly causing Weiss's hand to grip the handle of her rapier. The queen could feel how dangerous this woman is.

Weiss coughed into her other hand. "Thank you for the insight and we seem to be getting off topic." The dark look on the generals faces turned into a look of happiness. The ice queen raised an eyebrow at the generals sudden change in personalities.

"You're welcome but I must be on my way, your highness. There's a reason why I'm far away from Mistral." Yang said with her hand in her pockets. The queen just now noticed that her right arm was metal.

"If I may ask, what is the reason?" Weiss asked and saw a sad look on the general's face. "I...I'm looking for my sister who I thought was killed..." Yang said as her metal arm slightly shook. She grabbed it in an attempt to stop it shaking.

Weiss looked concerned but being a queen is more important. Though the general did something for the kingdom. After thinking over it, she decided to try and help Yang.

"If you know what she looks like or her name, maybe we can help you with your search." Weiss said with her head high and chest out. Yang felt the room slightly heat up and saw kindness in the ice queen's blue eyes.

Yang bowed deeply. "Thank you so much your highness." She said still bowing then straightened up. "I-i don't know what she looks like now but her name is-"

The general was cut off as the thick wooden opened with a loud noise and in came a black haired cat faunus pushing a girl with her hood, covering her face, on a wheelchair. Yang felt something as she saw the hood.

"Weiss, we're back!" The cat faunus said passing the blonde. This caused Weiss to stand up with an angry look on her face.

"Blake!" The now name cat faunus flinched and stopped at the bottom of the small stairs, unable to push the wheelchair up it.

"You're gonna love this." Blake said ignore the glare from Weiss and the confused look from Yang. The faunus queen went up the small stairs and grabbed the ice queen's hand then pulled her towards their slave.

"Doesn't she look adorable?" Blake cooed while still holding Weiss hand. She has been taking pictures of Ruby on their way back causing the said girl to use her hood to cover her face.

Weiss looked down and their slave indeed looked adorable but remembered that they in the presence of another person. She looked up and saw Yang standing there, staring at their slave.

'Shit!' She shouted in her head. Weiss is not one for using curse words. Standing in front of them of a general of a kingdom who mercilessly kills slavers and having one makes them slave owners.

Thinking fast, she pulls her wife aside, who was still cooing at their slave. "Blake, behind Ruby is General Yang Xiao Long, one of Mistral kingdom's top general." She whispers harshly. Blake tilted her head to peek and saw the general looking between Ruby and them.

Quickly looking back to Weiss, Blake looked at her confused. "And?" She asked. "And?! Blake, they mercilessly kill slavers. Us owning one might categorizes us as one of them" Weiss said through her teeth.

It took a while until Blake realized and connected the dots of her wife's words. Her eyes widened and Weiss noticed. "We must not let her know Ruby's' a slave." Blake nodded.

While the two queens whisper to themselves, Yang kept staring at the hooded girl. She felt she was drawn towards her. Like it was something she was looking for. The longer she looked, the stronger her urge to walk over and touch the hood.

Fortunately for her, The queens turned back and the cat faunus stepped forward. "Greetings, I am Blake Belladonna, Queen of the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom and this here." She said using one of her hand to motion to the girl in the wheelchair, who was still covering herself. "is Ruby Rose, Pri-"

"WHAT?!" She was cut off by the general shouting in shock, causing the Ice queen to flinch. "Excuse me?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow. "H-her name. What is her name again?" The general asked with a shaky voice and body, forgetting about formalities.

"Her name is Ruby Rose." As the words left her mouth, the now named hooded girl looked back while removing her hood.

Silver eyes met lilac eyes as the two just stared at each other with the former looking confused and the latter with wide eyes. No one said a word, including the confused and curious queens.

Tears formed in Yang's eyes. "Ruby?" She asked, voice shaking and tears now running down her face. "Ruby..." the general said taking a few steps forward.

Ruby titled her head in confusion as turned her wheelchair to faces the blonde woman slowly approaching her. The only way people knew her name is either her mistresses introducing her or if they where a potential buyer when she was a slave.

The slave watched as the blonde stopped in front of her then went down one knee, never breaking eye contact. She hears the sobbing and sees the tears running down the blonde's face. "Ruby..." The blonde woman said again in a broken voice. Both of them where unaware of the two queens watching them.

'Who is she and how does she know my name?' Ruby thought to herself. Looking at the woman with blonde hair and lilac eyes crying in front of her, Ruby's head began to hurt as her brain tried to remember who this woman was.

Blonde hair and lilac eyes...Blonde hair and lilac eyes...Blonde hair and lilac eyes! 'Yang!' The slave thought to herself. Tears slowly formed in the slaves eyes as her hands slowly rose then suddenly jumped out of her wheelchair and wrapped her arms around the blonde who was her sister who she thought was dead.

"YANG!" Ruby wailed as she hugged her sister for the first time since forever. She felt a hand on the back of her head and remembered how this action calmed her down when they where kids. Though this action caused more tears and Ruby started saying her sister's name repeatedly.

Yang managed to control her tears and just buried her head into her sister's short hair, like when they where younger. "It's okay, Ruby. I found you." She said as her hold tightened. "I found you..."

The queens stood there silently as they watch their slave hug a general from another kingdom. Blake looked towards Weiss. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to her wife, who looked between her and their slave and guest. "I...I don't know. I was talking to General Yang Xiao Long and she said she was looking for her sister who she thought was dead then the two of-"

"Sister?" Blake asked as she looked at the general and their slave and noticed a lot of difference between the two. One has blond hair and lilac while the other has black hair with red tips and silver eyes.

"Maybe they we're old friends?" Weiss suggested. "We still don't know much about Ruby's past and maybe this is one of them?" Weiss finished as she put her chin in her hand.

She didn't get an answer from her wife. Looking at Blake, she saw her looking at their slave and guest.

"Ruby..." Yang said as she tried to pull back from the hug but Ruby didn't let go and only tightened her grip.

"Yang...I-is this really you?" Yang heard her sister say muffled. "This is not a dream right? I'm not dying again am I?" After finishing the sentence, Yang felt Ruby cry again.

Yang could her feel heart breaking after hearing Ruby thinking this was just a dream. "No, Ruby. It's me, I'm real. This is not a dream." Yang answered as her hand rubbed Ruby's back. She felt her sister's hold loosen but there was something her sister said that got her to look at the two confused queens.

Looking at the queens then remembering the painting she saw of the queens. Her mind connected the dots. Queens, chain, red, Ruby's hood...The queens where holding a chain connected to Ruby's collar! A slave collar!

Her eyes turned red and her grip on Ruby tightened. She glared at the two queens with hate and promise of pain as she stood up with Ruby slightly in pain due to Yang's grip.

"You...you own a slave...a slave that is my sister!" The general shouted, making the two queens flinch.


	13. Chapter 13

Silence filled the throne room. The tension was so thick that you can cut it with a knife. The queens looked at the angry general with wide eyes.

"I've heard a rumor that the royales had a slave but I didn't expect it to be my thought dead sister!" Yang sneered. Her eye blood red while her hair started shining like it was on fire.

Weiss and Blake said nothing but Weiss' mind was had a lot of thoughts running. Then one of them confused her.

The ice queen stepped forward. "You say she is you're sister but you have different last names." She said looking into Yang's eyes.

It was like fire and ice. Cold blue eyes staring into Blazing red eyes. She wanted to defuse this situation because Ruby was in the angered generals arms and one wrong move might result another visit to the hospital.

"We are sisters. Same dad, different mothers. Enough said" Yang answered slightly tightening her hold on her sister.

"Now answer me, why is my sister your slave?!" Yang screamed the last part.

Standing her ground, Weiss had already thought of another question. "How do you know she's a slave? She might just be our guest" She lied with a straight face but in her mind she was smirking.

"Because." Yang said then used one of her hand and put in her left side jacket. The queens watched with raised eyebrows.

The general eventually found what she was looking for and pulled out a paper. "I have her slave document." Yang said holding the paper towards the two queens.

Weiss jaw slightly dropped while Blake covered a gasp escaping her using both hands. The ice queens hands balled into a fist.

"So it's true then. My sister is your slave-" Yang said but was cut off. "No, she not a slave." Blake said standing beside her wife.

"She is Ruby Rose and we care about her." Blake said but Yang scoffed. "It doesn't matter, she is still a slave."

"You probably beat her or done inappropriate things to her. All slave owners are the same. They never cared for their slaves." Yang sneered towards the queens.

Ruby upon hearing what her sister said tried to push away from Yang but her sister held on tight. She wanted to tell her she was wrong, that Weiss and Blake are different but in her current situation, it was difficult.

Yang looked at her sister when she felt she was struggling. "Don't worry Ruby. Ill take you away from these monsters." She said causing Ruby to struggle more.

"How dare you!" Weiss snapped after hearing what the general said. Her day started great until this happened. Yang looked up with narrowed eyes.

"I've seen how slave owners treat their slaves. They are all the same. They are monsters." Yang said then suddenly felt a cold blade on the side of her neck.

She froze but used her eyes to looked to her right and saw the faunus queen holding a katana. "You are not taking Ruby away." Blake said still holding the blade on the generals neck.

"Give us the paper and let Ruby go. We will overlook the insults towards us and let you leave." She said pushing the blade causing it to sink deeper but not enough to draw blood.

Yang stood still for a moment, her mind working overtime and did what she always does in this type of situation. Fight her way out.

She let go of Ruby and the paper then quickly slap the hand holding the blade away. She then grabbed the collar of the faunus queen using her metal hand and raised her normal fist.

Time slowed down as her fist was slowly making its way towards the faunus queen's face. As her fist was a few inches away, a black blur intercepted it followed by a cry of pain. A cry she hasn't heard for years.

"Aahh!"

Time returned to normal and Yang looked at the source of the cry. She saw Ruby laying on her back a few meters away with a red mark on the right side of her face.

Yang's wide red eye returned to lilac. She stood in shock as she realized what she had done. 'N-no...I hurt her, I hurt Ruby...'

She just stood there as the two queens quickly rush towards the downed Ruby. "Ruby! Ruby! Are you ok?" Weiss asked in panic as she gently put her hand on the spot where Ruby was hit.

Ruby wasnt moving but was still breathing evident by the rising and lowering of her chest. Her eyes where closed but she had tears running down the sides of her face and blood was running down the right side of her lips.

Blake said nothing while Weiss was in tears. She was saved by Ruby but now she was hurt. Her eyes followed the bead of blood on their slaves face and anger bubbled within her.

She turned her head to look at the shocked general and saw Gambol Shroud at her feet. She went to get it but stopped. Her anger was controlling her and was about to do something shell regret.

Shaking her head she backed away from her weapon. "Guards! Guards!" She shouted and not a second later the wooden door opened and in came six guards along with the deer gate guard with their weapons on hand. Three had their guns while the others had a swords and a spear.

They looked around the room and their eyes went towards Blake who was standing with her hand curled into fists. "Restrain her then put her in the dungeon." Blake said pointing towards the shocked general.

The six guards did as they are ordered but the deer faunus hesitated but complied. They surrounded the blonde general and slowly neared. After seeing the general wasn't moving, Two guards grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down on her knees.

Yang kept her eyes on her downed sister as her hands where cuffed behind her and was pulled up then escorted out of the room. Before she past the wooden doors, she heard the deer faunus say something.

"Damn, what did you do?" The deer faunus asked with a shock and scared voice but didn't get an reply.

Back in the throne room Blake went towards her wife and Ruby. She saw a tears had dropped from Weiss and onto Ruby's face. Blake picked Ruby up with an arm on her back and another on the back of her knees.

Weiss wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "What are you doing?" She asked then sniffled. Her wife looked down towards her. "C'mon, were getting Ruby to the hospital." She said then turned around and stared walking out of the throne room.

Weiss stood up and caught up with Blake as they started making their way towards the courtyard. "Dr. Peach won't be happy." She said after realizing what her wife said and Blake nodded.

The six guards plus deer faunus and general went further down the stairs towards the castle dungeon. The stone walls slowly turned to black and they arrived in front of a thick steel door with guards station on the side.

They saluted each other and the guards opened door revealing a well lit long hallway with holding cells on each side. The group lead the general who had her head down the hallway. The prisoners went up to the bars and started shouting while some cat called. This got them hit on the hand with a wooden club courtesy of the guards.

"Hey guys, It's the bitch that got us here!" One of bandits, now prisoner said causing the others in the cell with him to started shouting curse and threats at Yang but she just ignored them.

The eventually stopped in front of a empty cell and opened the door. The guards held their weapon tightly, ready if the general was going to run away or attack them. Yang went in the cell, closing the door and putting her hand out for the cuffs to be removed.

The guards were shocked. Normally they will have to force a prisoner in there but the general did the opposite. "Well?" Yang asked impatiently. A guard pushed a fellow guard forward, causing them to stumble and curse at the guard.

After her cuff was removed, Yang leaned on one of the wall and slid down until her knees folded and arms resting on top of them. Her head was down and covered the sides of her face.

Her form started quietly sobbing. She had found her sister and what did she do? She hit her. 'God, I'm an idiot.' She thought then realized something. 'I just attacked one of the royalties...' She sighed. "I'm a fucking idiot...a fucking idiot." She whispered to herself

Yang was too busy beating herself that she didn't notice the deer faunus still standing in front of the cell. She stayed for a while then left.

 **《 A.N. 》**

 **Thank you for THB4 and everyone's suggestions. This chapter may be a bit short but I feel it has lot in it. Another thing is there are other new stories coming out soon.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and the new stories.**

 **Leave a review or criticism and I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

Three week has passed since the 'Long lost sister incident', as the two queens named it. When they arrived at the hospital and asked for help. Dr. Peach helped Ruby then gave the two queens a stern look while giving an equally stern speech about safety.

The two queens managed to cool down the angry doctor saying that their slave's injuries weren't caused by them but by her taking a hit for Blake from a general from another kingdom.

The doctor was shocked then made sure the room and area was secure before asking for the whole story. They gave a quick version to doctor who was just listening.

In the end, Ruby was to stay for five days in the hospital as she recovered. Thankfully nothing important was broken by the punch but they still need to run brain tests just in case.

In the second week, Ruby was released from the hospital and her two mistresses welcomed her back with hugs and kisses, in private of course. During this time, the two queen's managed to remove Ruby's status as slave erased from the face of Remnant at the same time sent a message to the ruler of Mistral kingdom about their general in their dungeon.

They received a message not long after saying that the queen will personally come to negotiate.

 ** _/Line break/_**

"Good job, Ruby." Weiss praised causing their slave to blush. Looking down at the paper filled with complex basic math problems, the ice queen looked at all of them done correctly. She then reached over and gave Ruby a couple of head pats.

At the side of the library, Blake was laying down on one of the sofas reading a book. She heard her wife praise their lover.

She got up and approached their table. Seeing the checked math paper, she approached Ruby and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Great work." She whispered into Ruby's ear, causing the girl to shiver.

"Hey!" Weiss said. "Wait your turn. We still have some writing to do." She said pulling out some papers with sentences on it.

She shooed her wife, who gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek before returning to the sofa. Weiss hmped then explaining to their blushing lover what to do.

They did their respective things, Ruby doing what Weiss tasked with said queen guiding her along the way while the faunus queen is reading a book.

A knock on the door caused the two queens to look up.

"Come in." Blake said after she sat up and fixed her dress.

The door opened and in came one of their butlers. He bowed. "Your highness, we have received a letter from Mistral saying that they will arrive in two days."

Weiss nodded. "Increase security and prepare a welcome party." She ordered causing the butler to nod.

"As you wish, your highness." The butler said.

"Oh and also bring us a cup of coffee, tea and chocolate milk along with some biscuits and cookies." Weiss said, in the corner of her eye she saw their lovers head snap to look at her with stars in her eyes. "That is all."

The butler bowed a final time and left. As soon as the doors close, Weiss and Blake giggle at Ruby's reaction. They found out during one dinner that she likes sweets, more specifically cookies and milk. One second there where cookies on a plate and the next there where gone.

 ** _/Line Break/_**

Deep inside the Schnee-Belladonna castle, the dungeon can be found. It holds different kinds of criminals, bandits, law breakers, etc.

Inside one of the cells, held Yang Xiao Long, one of the generals of the Mistral Kingdom and a self titled idiot.

Currently she was laying on the concrete bed on the wall held by metal chains. Her metal arm was on the floor. Her eyes have heavy eye bags, her hair was unkempt.

"Lunch time." A voice said followed by a clang of the metal bars. Noise erupted as inmates fought for more food among people in their cells.

Thankfully, Yang was the only one in hers. She sat up and waited. A tray then slid in.

The general raised an eyebrow at the sight of her lunch. It was proper food instead of the usual slop they serve. Yang got up and kneeled down to get her tray

"Psst."

Yang looked up and saw the deer gate guard faunus motioning her to come closer.

"Hey, how you doing?" The gate guard asked.

"Should you be guarding a gate or something?" Yang snapped.

"I took a dungeon guard shift." The now dungeon guard said, unfazed. "Anyway.."

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay unless you don't count the countless nightmare of me accidentally killing my long lost sister." Yang said her voice growing louder as her hand balled into fists.

"Okay, okay, calm down." The dungeon guard said calmly. "Wait long lost sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, you saw the girl in the wheelchair?" The faunus nodded. "That's my long lost sister who I saw was killed but turns out she got enslaved and now your queen's property."

The fuanus was shocked and said nothing. "And I tried to free her but things got violent and I ended up hitting her and I don't know if she's ok or not because- " Yang's voice lowered, along with her head, as she rambled.

This went on for a while until the faunus stood up. "I came to tell you that the queen of Mistral is going to arrive in two days to negotiate with our queens."

She saw Yang nod then turned around to leave, leaving the general. As she walked, a hand emerged between the bars to grab her but she grabbed it instead. She yanked it hard causing the owner to hit the bars, an echo following after.

"Jackass."

 ** _/Line Break/_**

In a carriage, Pyrrha sat with her chin on her hand looking outside the window. When she received the message, she immediately gathered a small army of her best warriors to act as guard during the journey.

Despite being the best in combat and strategy, it doesn't hurt to be careful.

"Uhhhh..." Someone groaned in front of her.

Looking in front, she saw Jaune seated parallel to her who was pale and looked ghastly. She saw his cheeks puff but someone gave him a paper bag which he proceeded to vomit in.

"If your gonna keep doing that, vomit boy. I'mma na throw you out of this carriage." Nora said scooting further away from the blond knight.

"Uh sorry..." Jaune said tiredly with a little vomit on the side of his lip

"Ren! Can we swap places?!" Nora shouted out the window.

"No Nora." Ren said, sitting in a lotus position above the carriage.

Nora pouted, crossing her arms and slouching on the seat.

Pyrrha hid her amusement as she watched her close friends interact. Looking out the window again, her smile was replaced with a worried frown.

'What happened, Yang...'

 **BOOM!**

 ** _/Line Break/_**

"Ach-!" A guard grunted as a figure gripped his neck. The grip tightened, preventing air flow causing the guard to pass out. Releasing the guard, the figure flipped the light switch causing darkness to swallow the hallway

The figure silently walked past the cells, the inmates started shuffling and making noise wondering why the lights went out before the usual time.

They eventually reached their destination somehow under darkness. A red hue suddenly appeared followed by hissing and red thin smoke, lighting the cell.

The inmate looked up and saw a cloaked figure lighted by a red hue. They didn't bother standing and just sat there staring.

Reaching up, the cloaked figure pulled back their hood revealing long black hair, a pale face and red eyes.

The inmate jumped to their feet then ran towards the figure but the cell bars stopped her. The red hue lit up Yang as she reached out her arm trying to grab the second person she was looking for.

"Hello, Yang."

 **AN**

 **Hi.**

 **Added line breaks because there are line breaks on PC version but none on Mobile.**

 **Leave a review or criticism. I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Raven watched with a amused smirk on her face as Yang, the daughter she abandoned, tried to reach for her through the steel bars that hold her back.

"As much as this is amusing, you have to stop."

Yang snarled at her, continuing to try and grab her birth mother. This continued for a while until Raven got fed up, grabbing Yang's wrist and squeezing it tightly. That did the trick and Yang stopped.

"Much better." Raven said then letting go. Yang rubbed her wrist then looked back at her mother.

The bandit leader eyes widened as a proud smirk formed on her lips.

"You truly are my daughter." Raven said as she stared back at Yang's red eyes. She can see so much emotion just by looking at them. "Branwen blood runs in your veins."

"I may be your daughter and have the same blood running in my veins but you are never my mother." Yang snapped causing the smirk to fall from her mothers face.

Both mother and daughter glared at each other. None breaking eye contact. Their eyes did the talking.

Eventually Raven chuckled. "Summer raised you well-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Yang shouted.

Raven was taken aback but didn't show.

"Summer is the greatest mother I knew and I don't want the worst mother to talk or even say her name!" Yang snapped as tears threatened to fall.

Raven said nothing as she watched her teary eyed daughter look at her with anger and hate. She shouldn't be affected by this. But for some reason her heart hurts.

"Leave" Yang said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

And so Raven did. She turned around and started walking away from her daughter's cell. Each step caused her cold heart to hurt more.

Yang watched as her mother walked into the shadows. When she can no longer see her, she fell on her knees and silently cried. The red hue slowly dimmed until it burned out.

Just simply thinking about Summer caused Yang and Ruby to cry back when they where younger and now her birth mother saying her step mother's name was too much for Yang. She was thankful Ruby wasn't hear to this.

Raven exited the dungeon, walking past the knocked out guards and stopped. A figure turned the corner and stood there looking at the bandit leader.

Raven didn't even look as she pulled out an envelop and tossed it to the figure who caught it. The bandit leader then started walking and leaving the area.

When the figure couldn't hear the footsteps, they walked past the guards and into the dungeon. Reaching for a switch, the figure turned flipped it on and the lights went on showing it was the deer guard faunus who opened the lights.

The deer faunus looked towards the blonde's cell then down on the envelope. She opened it then glanced at the blonde's cell again.

"Sorry..." She said as she looked at the contents of the envelope. Three paper with the title Slave Contract. She pocketed the envelope then proceeded to help the down guards.

 ** _/Line break/_** "Stand your ground!" Pyrrha shouted as a small army of bandits circled around her and her remaining forces. She didn't how how long they have been fighting but all she knows is that her forces are exhausted.

It started with an explosion followed by shouting then sounds of gun fire and metal hitting metal. the red head and her friends grabbed their weapons and rushed out of carriage, joining the fight.

"What do we do now?" Jaune said panting. His motion sickness vanished when he fought but was replaced with exhaustion.

Pyrrha didn't answer as she looked at her forces using their shields with their spears while in a circle formation.

The spartan queen was about to shout an order but was silenced when a loud gunshot was heard. The circle raised their shields as their eyes moved rapidly trying to spot where the sound came from.

The small army of bandits started shouting then threw smoke grenades covering them from the Mistral forces.

"Stay calm! Nobody panic!" Pyrrha shouted, unable to see anything through the smoke. The area all of a sudden became silent.

As the smoke vanished, Pyrrha along with her friends and forces where shocked to see no bandits.

"What the heck?!" Nora shouted then a Ren's hand blocked her mouth.

"Form a perimeter!" At the order, the forces slowly fanned out but didn't stray too far apart.

"That was something..." Ren said beside Pyrrha, who nodded.

 ** _/Line break/_**

Weiss is looking out of a window, watching scouts ride out of the kingdom wall towards the tower of smoke Ruby pointed out as they where in the library.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Weiss turned around and saw a guard. The guard bowed then rose up at Weiss' word.

"You're majesty, The guards of the dungeon were found knocked out." The guard reported.

Weiss' brow furrowed. "But?"

"But no cells where broken or inmates escaped."

"What about Yang Xiao Long?" Weiss asked in a neutral voice.

"She is fine, your highness."

"Increase the guards and get what happened when the knocked out guards come to."

Weiss nodded and sent the guard away. Turning back to the window, Weiss bit her nail as she thought about the two incidents.

'A pillar of smoke and a break in in the dungeon but no cells broken and no inmates escaped...' Weiss said in her head, trying to figure out what it means.

'It doesn't make sense...'

After a while, she decided to return to the library since she didn't have any royal duties left.

Walking to her destination, she passed maids and butlers doing their routines but one caught her attention. A girl with black hair done up in twin tails with white bows. She also has green eyes.

When they passed, Weiss swore she saw the girl look at her briefly before continuing her work.

Weiss forgot about it when she reached the library doors and without knocking went in.

"I'm ba-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Weiss screamed as she pointed at Blake who is pinning Ruby on the table, holding both their lover's wrist with one hand while the other reaching up her dress with Blake kissing Ruby's neck.

Blake stared like a deer caught in the headlights then did one thing she could think of...She lightly bit on Ruby's neck causing the latter to let out a moan.

 **AN**

 **Some users have been messaging me about other Etinaistay's works and I have some news for you and them.**

 **Etinaistay's 'It started at a intersection' has been allowed to be posted on my account.**

 **Leave a review or criticism.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby felt like she was floating, sitting on a cloud while also smelling two familiar scents.

Currently, she is wearing a pale red nightgown with black frills that reached her shins and was sitting in the middle of her mistresses bed. Why? Her mistress ordered her.

"Mhmi, mhmi." A muffled sound came from her right causing her to look towards the noise.

Ruby saw one of her mistress, Blake, on the floor. From her neck to her ankles was tied up by rope and a handkerchief tied around her mouth calling her name though it was muffled.

This caused the former slave to have an internal conflict. Her other mistress, Weiss, tied up her wife after the stunt she pulled in the library and told their lover not to come near her. Her tied up mistress is calling her name wanting to be untied.

Unable to make a decision, Ruby threw the bed cover over herself while she waited for Weiss to finish showering. She heard more louder muffled calls from her mistress but heard the bathroom door opening.

Poking her head out, she saw Weiss come put drying her untied hair with a towel and is wearing a light blue night gown.

Weiss dropped the towel, finished drying her hair and a smile formed on her face as she saw Ruby cutely poking her head put from under the bed covers.

Settling on the other side of the bed, the white haired queen retrieved a book from the top of a nightstand and opened on the bookmark.

A few minutes passed, she felt eyes on her and saw it came from their lover. "Yes, Ruby?" She asked.

"Um...why am I here, Weiss? N-not that I mind, I mean I always wanna sleep in your bed I-uh..." Ruby's voice got quieter the longer she talked then released an embarrassed moan.

Weiss chuckled amused as muffled noises continued in the background. She closed her book and put on the night stand.

"You are here because you are going to sleep with me." She said then saw their lover blushing. "Sleep in bed- with me. Sleep in bed with me." She corrected but it only lessened the blush.

"O-ok." Weiss couldn't tell if that was an embarrassed reply or a disappointed one but didn't dwell on it too long as she got under the covers and pulled Ruby into a hug.

Ruby stayed silent with her eyes closed as a her face turned as the color of her name. Opening her eyes, she almost passed out. Her face is buried on her mistress' breast and found out her mistress' night gown is transparent.

Knowing her mistress wouldn't not let her go, Ruby returned the hug while kissing Weiss' cheek, causing her smile to grow.

"Good night Weiss."

"Good night Ruby."

"And Blake."

"Mmph!"

 **/ Line break /**

Pyrrha, the queen of mistral, walked down the massive halls of the Schnee-Belladonna Kingdom castle with a blank look on her face. Behind her is Jaune in his armour and behind him is Ren and Nora, the former also has a blank look on her face while the latter had both her hands behind her head and marveling at the castle halls.

They have arrived yesterday and spent the remaining time resting in the hotel that the royalties reserved for her and her convoy.

Now they are following three maids walking in a V formation flaked by two guards who are leading them to the throne room.

"Our majesties are already in the throne room and are awaiting your arrival." The head maid in the formation said.

A couple turns and a flight of stairs, the group stopped in front of thick double doors with symbols on it. The two guards and maids went to the door guards and the head maid, in a show of strength opened the thick double doors showing the black and white thrones.

Pyrrha and her group saw people seating on the throne. A black haired cat faunus sitting on the former and a white haired woman sitting on the latter however both of them had frowns on their faces. On the left side of the throne, stood a girl wearing a red hood, covering the upper part of her face.

As they approached the thrones, the queens stood up. When Pyrrha and her group stopped a small distance from the small steps, they bowed with Pyrrha greeting them

"Your Majesty-"

"Let's get this over with." Weiss cut off Pyrrha, who was surprised, and made a motion to a guard who bowed then left the room.

No one said anything for a few minutes, just standing there. Eventually the guard returned along with two guards on the sides of a blonde.

The blonde's hair and prosthetic arm was shining and her clothes where clean and ironed.

"Yang!" Nora said loudly causing the faunus queens ears to flatten and the girl in red jump.

The said girl looked up, her eyes going from person to person in the room but lowered when her eyes met Pyrrha's and Ruby's. Her cuffs where removed and she made her way towards her best friend.

"Your general attacked my wife but someone took a hit for her." Weiss said pointing to Yang then to Ruby.

"What?!" Jaune and Nora said, eyes wide in shock while Pyrrha and Ren didn't show their reactions.

"However, the person who took the hit is under the protection of the crown therefore it is still a crime." She finished.

"My since-" Again pyrrha was cut off by the faunus queen who raised her hand.

"No need to apologize because we have decided-" Blake looked towards Ruby who nodded. "to just forget about the crime and pretend it didn't happen and leave the punishment up to you."

Pyrrha and her group was taken aback after hearing the queens decision. Normally, other monarchs would have the offender skilled or locked in a dungeon forever. She noticed Yang was staring at the ground.

Remembering she hasn't said anything in reply. she quickly bowed at thee two queens. "Thank you for sparring my general and best friend, I shall conduct proper punishment when we return to our kingdom." She said causing dread to rumble in Yang's stomach.

"If that is all, then you may leave." Weiss said waving her hand. "But don't let it happen again." She said in an icy tone causing a shiver to run down their spine.

With a final bow, Pyrrha and their group turned and walked towards the door. "Wait!"

Turning around they saw the girl wearing a red hood stop step as she turned towards the two queens and where having a mental conversation. The two queens nodded causing the girl to make her way towards the group.

The group parted as the girl made her way toward Pyrrha and Yang who was looking towards the two queen, both of them had their eyes narrowed toward her and Ruby. Looking down, she saw they had their weapons in their hands. 'Where did they come from?!'

"Yang..." Her ear picked up the quite voice of her long lost step sister and looked at the girl.

"Ruby..." She said.

In a blink of an eye she felt something collide on her. Looking down, she saw her sister is hugging her, her hood was blown back, showing her black and red tip hair and silver eyes. "I'm sorry." she heard her sister quietly say.

At first Yang didnt know what to do but then her left hand started moving on its own and run through Ruby's hair. Her right soon followed, pressing itself on Ruby's back then pulled.

She felt something wet run down her face then realized, she was crying. She didst know why but it felt like something in her heart was removed and was replaced by something else. Something good, something relieving, she felt...at peace.

"N-no. I-i should be the one apologizing." Yang said as she put her head on top of Ruby's and noticed her sister's shoulders where shaking meaning she was also crying.

Neither sisters said anything, just hugging each other and crying. It took a while until their legs gave out, yang falling on her knees first while Ruby sat on her lap.

 **AN**

 **I fell like I should have included more dialogue for Pyrrha and the other character but I don't know know how. I should probably read more Team JNPR focused fanfics for references. TL:DR I could have done better.**

 **Also Etin and I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, the follows, the support and for sticking with the story. Thank you very much.**

 **Leave a review or criticism and I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mmmm! This so good!" Nora said then took another big bite. Currently The mistral group is having dinner with the Queens of the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom along with Yang's long lost sister, Ruby. After Yang and Ruby calmed down, the two queens invited them to dinner. Not to be disrespectful or offensive, Pyrrha accepted in their invitation.

When the Mistral group returned at dinner time, their eyes widened as they entered the dinning hall. A huge table was in the middle of the room and on top of it was Mistral, Atlesian and Menagerie dishes. In the head of the table where the two queens and on the right side was Ruby. The queen's stood up to greet their guests and invited them to sit. Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren took their seats in the left side while Yang joined her sister on the right.

"I apologize, Your majesties." Ren said bowing his head towards the queens.

"Why are you apologizing, I think that's a compliment." Weiss said then looked towards Ruby with a smirk. "What do you think, Ruby?"

The said girl just blushed and whispered an thank you and Yang's eyes widened. "You made these, Ruby?!"

"Y-yeah..." She shyly answered.

Yang reached over and gently patted her sister's head. "It's delicous." She said with a small smile.

The sisters where unaware of three pairs of eyes looking at them.

 **/Line break/**

After dinner, Weiss and Blake invited them to stay for the night.

"You are too kind but I think we overstayed our welcome." Pyrrha answered kindly. It was a wonderful dinner, living as a princess then queen made her taste buds numb but it was zapped alive by the flavor and texture.

"We insist." Blake said then turned around. "We have already set the rooms."

Weiss nodded. "Yes and we would like to talk to you, Queen Pyrrha." She too turned around and started walking. Her wife and Ruby followed. "Alone." She added.

Pyrrha felt a shiver run down her spine but followed. Jaune, Nora and Ren looked at each other with their eyebrows raised then Nora shrugged and followed Pyrrha. Ren then followed, leaving Jaune with his eyes narrowed but soon followed.

He turned his head to look behind him. After a while, he saw nothing and followed the group.

"This will be your room for the night. It has four beds, two bathrooms, and a closet." Blake said opening a door and showing the inside.

"Ooooo." Nora said looking inside and indeed have 4 beds.

"Make yourselves feel at home and this." Weiss clapped two times.

"Yes, your majesty?" A voice behind the group said causing Nora to jump in Ren's arms while Jaune caught himself from falling.

"Is Amber. If you need anything or have a question, tell her." Weiss said as the dark skinned, short black haired maid bowed.

The mistral group gave their thanks and entered the room however Yang felt someone pull her shirt.

Turning around, she saw her sister holding a small part of her jacket. She heard a faint whisper coming from Ruby.

"What is it, Ruby?" She asked bending down.

"-y room." She heard but it was too quiet.

"I can't hear you Ruby." Yang said bending further down.

"Co- Come sleep in my room, please?" Ruby said but everyone heard it.

"Oh." Yang said standing up and looked towards the two queens. "Uh..."

"Is that what you want Ruby?" Blake asked and got a small nod from Ruby. She looked towards her wife and saw her also nod. "Well, go ahead."

It got a smile from their lover then dragged the general down the hall pass two rooms and opened the door to her room.

The two queens stood in place then Weiss raised her hand. "Three...two...one." On cue, Ruby's door opened put came the owner of the room, running towards them.

Ruby stopped a few inches away from her lovers then kissed Weiss then Blake and bid them good night and thank you then returned to her room.

Weiss and Blake smiled but as the Ruby's door closed it vanished.

"Queen Pyrrha if you are ready, please follow us." Weiss said then the addressed queen followed them.

The monochrome and mistral queens arrived in the Weiss' study. When the doors closed, Weiss and Blake released a long sigh as the former sat in her chair while the later slouched on a nearby couch.

Pyrrha just stood there not knowing how to react. When she first met them, they acted like proper rulers, with posture and manners and whatnot. She watched Weiss press a button on her desk and a holoscreen popped mid-air. Blake then got up from the couch and put hand on top of the desk and leaned down to look at the screen. A question form in Pyrrha's head. What is on the screen that got the monochrome queens attention.

Taking a step closer, her actions where noticed by Weiss who looked up. "Our apologies, we seem to be...distracted."

"Oh, It's okay, I'm just curiois what's on the screen."

Weiss' eyes went to the screen then returned to Pyrrha.

"It's nothing. Anyway, we have so much to discuss." She said with Blake nodding.

On the screen where a blob of yellow and black on a bed.

 **/Line Break/**

Inside Ruby' room, Yang has her back resting on her sister's headboard of her bed with he said sister sitting cross legged in between her legs, telling her stories of her adventures before and after she got her title as general.

Upon entering her sister's room, Yang looked around and saw the room had the necessities of a bedroom except for the beautiful ornate closet on the side.

Ruby then explained that it was given to her by the queens and inside where custom dresses and outfits they had made for her and after that Ruby began giving a small room tour despite it having nothing out of the ordinary.

They then took turns getting ready for bed. Ruby dressed in her red short sleeve nightgown while Yang wore a yellow tank top and brown pajama pants that a maid gave to Ruby while Yang was in the bathroom.

With her arms around Ruby's stomach, Yang pulled her sister closer. "And then I punched her so hard, she flew through 5 tents and crashed on a stack of crates."

This earned a giggle from her sister. It started awkward at first with two of them in the room but when she suggested to tell her some stories of her adventures, the awkwardness vanished.

"Wow, you're that strong?" Ruby asked looking behind.

"Nah, I've punched stronger." Yang said smirking and patted her sister's head.

Silence then filled the room but it did not break the atmosphere. Yang looked down at her sister, who was staring in the void.

She wanted to stay, to take care of her sister, to make new memories but she knows she can't because tomorrow they are leaving, back to Mistral, far from here, far from Ruby.

"Yang..." Yang was snapped out of thoughts as her sister called her name.

"Yeah?" She said, watching Ruby get off her lap to turn and face her.

Tears where running down her sister's face. "I...Wh-when I was enslaved, I-i thought you d-died. It hurts everytime i think that my family si dead. Every night, I had nightmares of i-it happening over and over again."

Yang stayed silent, fighting the urge to wrap her sobbing sister in her arms and comfort her.

"But it stopped when I was bought by Weiss and taken here to meet Blake. They showed me kindness, they gave me clothes and a place to sleep, they gave me food and lessons. They saved me from the dark thought and nightmares."

Ruby sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I owe them my life. They gave me new clothes-" She gestured to her clothes and closet.

"They gave me a new place to sleep-" She gestured to the room.

"They gave me more lessons. And they gave me love. Every moment alone, they hug me, kiss me and telling they love me." She said lowering her head

"I know you're leaving tomorrow but I have to stay here. I owe them my life, they saved me. I'm sorry for being selfish. If i have one wish, it would be that you would stay here."

Arm wrapped around her and pulled in a warm hug. Ruby felt something wet hit her forehead and she looked up. Yang was crying.

Yang began rambling while sobbing about hurting and nightmares. Ruby closed her eyes and leaned into the hug, returning it. Now, Yang was rambling on about finding a slave document of her and how she traveled near and far trying to find her or atleast to know if she was still alive.

The two continued until both of them fell asleep. A flapping of wings was heard then a footstep. It silently continued until something pulled the blanket to cover the two sleeping sisters.

Raven looked at the two sisters with a blank look on her face. Her eyes stung as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

A whisper caused the bandit chief to suddenly turn around, her hand on the handle of her weapon. A woman in a white cloak was standing in front of the bedroom window.

Red eye widened and when they blinked the woman was gone and saw the cold night air was blowing into the room causing the white curtain to flutter.

She cautiously walked toward the window and looked outside. The broken moon is high in the sky and the kingdom below is quiet.

Her eyes scanned the horizon. They narrowed as if they would help her see in the dark. She turned around from the window but quickly turned back at a sound she hasn't heard in a long time ago.

Caw! Caw!*

She pulled her sword halfway but a black feather slowly fell on the window sill. Raven's brows furrowed and clicked her tongue, turned and went to the sleeping sisters.

Her expression softened when she saw the peaceful look on their face. She gently reached and run her hand through her daughter's hair then to her bestfriend's.

With that done, she went back to the window and looked behind one last time before climbing out the window and closing it. She stood up straight then jumped. As she was free falling, she saw a bird flying in the sky. In an blink of an eye, the red eyed women was gone and replaced by a raven with their wings open.

 **/Line break/**

Morning came too quickly for the blonde general. They where woken by a maid knocking on the door. They did their morning routines separately and was escorted to the dinning hall, where the monochrome queen, spartan queen, Jaune, Nora and Ren are seated with breakfast on the table.

Both sisters ate slowly, as if it will slow the inevitable. However both of them where unaware of the three pair of eyes looking at them.

And it was time, outside the castle the mistral carriage along with the small army that came along was waiting.

The queens exchanged farewells. During this Ruby and Yang stole glances of each other as a horrible feeling form in their stomach.

"Yang, it's time to go." Pyrrha said causing said person to jump.

Yang looked at her sister then pulled her into a hug. She smiled when she felt her sister return the gesture.

"Stay safe, Ruby. I'll write and try to come visit." Yang whispered tightening the hug.

"You too, h-have a safe trip." Ruby said sobbing.

The blonde general kissed the former slave's forehead and let go. She followed her queen and got in the carriage while looking at her sister who was waving goodbye while crying.

She waved back and took a seat on Nora's side. The coachman flicked the reins and the horses started moving.

An hour past, Yang has her chin on her hand looking out the window with a blank look on her face. Inside the carriage, Pyrrha is reading a letter while Jaune is hugging a paper bag and Nora is trying her best to keep away from Jaune and bargaining Ren, who is above the carriage, to swap places.

They have left the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom's land and now was travelling on unclaimed territory.

"I think it's time we talk about your punishment, Yang." Pyrrha suddenly said, putting down the letter, with a stern voice.

Yang fixed her posture while Jaune and Nora remained silent.

"Yes, your highness." Yang answered, her hands on her knees.

"Now, I have been thinking about a punishment and I came up with two. One of the punishment is that you will wash all the trainees uniform for a month." She said causing Nora's face to morph into disgust and Jaune to vomit into the bag.

Yang's lip twitched knowing how disgusting and smelly the trainees uniforms are. She is now hoping the second punishment is not as severe.

"Or..." Pyrrha drawled out. "You can resign your rank as general and return to the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom to be with your sister." She finished.

Silence filled as Yang and Nora's eyes widened, Ren's head was upside down outside the carriage, and Jaune stopped mid-vomit after hearing what their queen said.

"What?" Yang asked breaking the silence.

"You can either was the train-"

"Not that, the second one. are you serious?" Yang asked shocked.

"Yes, I am. Now, what is your decision?" Pyrrha asked already knowing what Yang will choose.

Yang didn't say anything for a few seconds. Suddenly, she hugged her bestfriend, giving thanks then kicking the carriage door open where her horse was walking along the carriage with a saddle on it.

She jumped on it, startling the horse but calmed down when Yang grabbed it's reins. She turned her horse around and flicked the reins ordering it to run.

Nora, Ren and Jaune watched as their friend ride her horse towards the Schnee-Belladonna kingdom. Jaune and Nora popped back in the carriage while Ren looked inside while upside down.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile on her face. "It is. we have lost a general but we gained a new ally and made two people very happy." Pyrrha said looking at the paper with her and the monochrome queen's emblem on the bottom.

"Who?" Nora asked with her head tilted.

"Yang and sister, Ruby, of course." Pyrrha said rolling up the letter. "Though when we return home, we have to send Yang's stuff back."

 **A.N.**

 **Happy belated one year anniversary to this work. I read your reviews and decided to clean this fic when it's done.**

 **Got two new fanfic ideas in the works. The one I mention in my other fic, My even younger teammate, and another secret** **one**

 **Oh right, I forgot...** **... _the end is near_...**

 **leave a review or criticism and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
